Agora e Para Sempre
by Luciana Trindade
Summary: Pós-Hoggy - Depois de 2 anos fora, Gina resolve voltar e reconstruir sua vida. Ela vai ter que enfrentar todos os seus maiores medos e mágoas nessa jornada de auto-conhecimento. Abrindo mão de suas convicções e revivendo o passado, ela vai tentar ser
1. O Caminho de Volta Para Casa

Primeira _fic_ da Série Elos. _Fic _pós-Hogwarts. Depois de dois anos fora de casa, Gina resolve se separar, e reconstruir novamente sua vida. Mas a vida adulta não é assim tão fácil, e ela vai ter que enfrentar todos os seus maiores medos e mágoas nessa jornada de auto-conhecimento. Abrindo mão de suas convicções e revivendo o passado, ela vai tentar ser feliz de verdade. Agora e Para Sempre.

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

Agradecimentos: Eu gostaria de agradecer primeiro a quem leu e tem lido as fics, e mandado e-mails, sugestões, críticas... Obrigada mesmo, isso faz a gente querer continuar. Não posso deixar de agradecer as grandes amigas, e só não digo irmãs, porque são sobrinhas, Mile (que fez as minhas capas dessa fic e sua propagandas, muito lindas... Amei!) e Má (que me ajudou muito na "alfagem" e "betagem" rs Valeu, Pichitinha!). Quero deixar um beijo para a Mya Wend (Bruna Grisang) que me ajudou com o alemão da fic, valeu Bruninha. Bem, é isso, espero que vocês gostem. Ah! Quase esqueci, estou trabalhando na continuação desta fic. Bjims da Lú.

Capítulo Um -  O Caminho de Volta Para Casa

_"...Eu preciso desesperadamente de você..."_

Quando ele leu as palavras na carta não pensou em mais nada. Tremeu. Sabia que não poderia negar um pedido desses. Muito menos partindo dela. Não depois de tudo que a tinha feito passar. De certa forma a situação em que ela estava era parte culpa dele. Pelo menos era o que sentia.

Ela estava casada, sabia bem disso. E sozinha. Afastada da própria família - no início por opção, depois por culpa e, por fim, por medo.

Ele sabia que por mais que fizesse tudo certo daquela vez, por mais que não fosse covarde, por mais que não fosse egoísta, ela estava perdida para sempre. Como um cristal que se quebra de modo irreparável. Ela estava perdida para ele. Inalcançável. O sentimento que ela guardava por ele, dentro de seu coração, estava como este, partido. 

Mesmo assim ele não pensou duas vezes. Pegou o primeiro vôo para a Alemanha e foi ao seu encontro. Não negaria um pedido de ajuda dela. Sabia como deveria ter sido difícil para ela fazê-lo. Tanto do ponto de vista prático como sentimental.

Ele já tinha lido a carta diversas vezes. Sabia de cor todas as palavras que ela tinha escrito com a caligrafia tremida, tão diferente de antes. Perdeu a conta das vezes que a tirou do bolso e correu os olhos, apenas apreciando algo que vinha dela. Fechou os olhos, guardando-a, e memorizou as palavras:

_"Harry,_

_Eu preciso desesperadamente de você. Espero que entenda o fato de eu ter escolhido você. Eu ainda não estou pronta para me comunicar com a minha família. Eu acho que não conseguiria ter forças para isso agora. Está tudo tão recente e confuso dentro da minha cabeça. Eu mal estou pronta para abrir mão das minhas convicções para mim mesma, quem dirá para os Weasley. Você sabe como nós somos... Eu sei que terei que contar a eles sobre a minha decisão. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só estou pedindo um tempo para você. Um tempo para mim._

_Eu realmente preciso sair daqui. Achei que poderia encontrar felicidade longe de tudo... Mas fugir do lugar não muda os sentimentos da gente. E fugir sempre me pareceu a coisa mais fácil a se fazer._

_Porém agora será difícil. Eu vou estar fazendo a coisa certa pela primeira vez em dois anos. Preciso da sua ajuda para sair daqui. Por meios não mágicos. Estou impedida de desaparatar. E de mandar corujas, como você deve ter percebido ao receber essa carta por correio convencional. Espero que um dia possa me perdoar por ter recorrido a você. Eu vou me separar. Preciso. Me ajude..._

_Sinceramente._

_Virgínia Weasley Malfoy."_

Na cabeça dele as palavras martelavam. Preciso... Desesperadamente... Ajuda... Fugir... Perdoar... Separar... Malfoy... Ele franziu a testa. Não percebeu mas já estava dormindo, apesar da turbulência e da tempestade lá fora.

Não soube exatamente quando pousaram. Foi acordado pela comissária de bordo. Já estavam em solo alemão. Harry tinha viajado com pouca bagagem, levava consigo apenas uma bolsa, aumentada magicamente para caber todos seus pertences. Então retirou esta do porta-bagagens e saiu do avião. Até que tinha sido interessante voar em algo que não era uma vassoura.

Retirou a carta novamente do bolso, lendo o endereço. Foi até o ponto de táxi do aeroporto e pediu um motorista para levá-lo até a Rua Hertzalle. Entrou no carro e sentiu o estômago dar voltas. Finalmente iria revê-la. Depois de dois anos sem sequer ter notícias. Pagou o táxi e saltou em frente ao prédio em que ela morava. Apertou o número do apartamento e em instantes ouviu a voz que ansiava tanto ouvir distorcida pelos chiados do interfone.

- _Sim?_ - ela disse em um alemão carregado no sotaque britânico. Ele ficou sem ação.

- So-sou eu. Harry Potter - ele se sentiu um idiota. Ouviu um barulho estranho e a porta se abriu.

- _Suba_ - ela disse na própria língua após alguns segundos. Ele respirou fundo.

Harry apertou o botão do elevador mas este estava parado no décimo primeiro andar. Gina morava no sétimo. Ele olhou para as escadas. "Que mal há no antigo modo de se chegar a algum lugar?", pensou. Subiu ansiosamente os sete lances de escadas. Parou junto à porta do apartamento único daquele andar. Apoiou uma mão no batente de madeira e levou a outra mão ao peito, tomando fôlego antes de bater. Mas ela já havia aberto a porta, antes que ele tivesse retomado a respiração normal. Os dois se olharam por algum tempo.

Ele estava diferente. Mais velho, a expressão mais madura. Ela parecia a mesma, à exceção dos cabelos, presos em um coque bem feito, e das vestes, impecavelmente sóbrias, em tons pastéis. Eles permaneceram um tempo se olhando. Gina finalmente quebrou o silêncio incômodo.

- Obrigada por ter vindo... - disse, fazendo com que ele entrasse. Harry entrou e observou o enorme apartamento.

A sala deveria ter uns cem metros quadrados, no mínimo. Muito bem decorada. Um piano de cauda branco dava um toque clássico à moradia dos Malfoy. Ele correu os olhos pelas paredes. Tinham uma bela coleção de quadros. Aproximou-se para ver de perto. Picasso, Monet; leu a assinatura dos pintores.

- São os originais - ela disse desanimada. - Draco fez questão de comprá-los quando eu me interessei por arte... - Harry continuou olhando para os quadros.

- Você pinta? - perguntou sem tirar os olhos das telas. Ela riu, desconcertada.

- Não como eles. Eu... - ele a interrompeu.

- Eu adoraria ver os seus quadros - disse, olhando em seus olhos, fazendo com que Gina encarasse o chão.

- Venha por aqui - disse, andando na frente. 

Conduziu-o a um pequeno estúdio, extremamente iluminado pelas clarabóias no teto, permitindo que o sol iluminasse todo o recinto. As paredes eram de vidro e atrás um jardim muito bem cuidado explodia em flores. Ele ficou impressionado.

- Eu também me interessei por jardinagem antes das aulas de piano e da pintura - ela explicou, melancólica. - Eu me ocupei muito nesse jardim de inverno - completou. 

Harry a observou retirar um pano branco de cima de um cavalete. O quadro que surgiu contrastou com a claridade do ambiente.

Era uma mulher de costas, olhando por uma janela escura. Os cabelos vermelhos eram a única cor quente usada no quadro. Harry não pôde ver o rosto da mulher mas soube, na mesma hora, que era ela mesma. Observou o quadro. Na extremidade inferior direita as iniciais: "V.W.M." A letra "M" estava escrita com um outro tom de tinta. Ele passou a mão de leve.

- Ele sempre fez questão que eu assinasse o "Malfoy" - justificou a letra diferente das outras.

Harry passou as vistas pelo quadro, reparando nas cores escuras e na sensação de angústia que passava. Uma sensação de aprisionamento. Ele suspirou.

- Por que a mulher do quadro está chorando? - perguntou sem pensar. Ela respondeu automaticamente, surpreendendo-se.

- Como você sabia que a mulher estava chorando? Ela está de costas... - disse, espantada.

Ele era a primeira pessoa que observava o detalhe principal do quadro. A infelicidade da mulher. A infelicidade dela. Harry deu de ombros.

- Eu imaginei que ela estivesse - respondeu calmamente.

- Porque ela está infeliz. Presa numa gaiola de ouro. Com tudo o que o dinheiro pode comprar. Todos os mimos e vontades feitas. Mas ela não tem direito de sonhar – Gina respondeu prontamente. Harry soube na mesma hora que não estava falando da mulher do quadro.

- E por que ela não vai embora?

- Eu acho que ela tem medo do que há lá, fora daquela janela que ela tanto olha - ele se virou para ela.

- Eu pensei que a gaiola fosse mais assustadora para ela.

- Agora é.

- Por isso você me enviou a carta? - perguntou diretamente; ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- É. Eu preciso que você a ajude a pular essa janela - respondeu, séria.

- Eu vou ajudar – disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos da mulher do quadro, como se estivesse acariciando os cabelos dela. - No que ela precisar - completou sorrindo. Gina suspirou, aliviada.

- Venha - ela disse, ansiosa. Andou até um quarto muito claro também. A casa era toda branca. Agora estavam no quarto.

Uma enorme cama de casal preenchia uma boa parte do cômodo. Uma penteadeira, cheia de jóias e perfumes, e, é claro, um armário, na realidade um closet, cheio de roupas caríssimas e vestidos de griffes famosas. Ela se esgueirou e arrancou, de trás do armário, uma pequena mala.

- As minhas coisas estão todas aqui - ele estranhou o pequeno volume, diante da infinidade de peças contidas no closet. - Foi o que eu comprei com o dinheiro da venda de algumas orquídeas e de dois quadros. Não é muito mas é algo meu - ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Suponho que você vá avisá-lo - disse sem acreditar no que dizia. Gina ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Eu vou deixar um bilhete. Ele chega amanhã de manhã. Eu quero estar longe daqui quando ele chegar. Eu não sei qual seria a reação dele se... - de repente ouviram um barulho vindo da sala.

O coração dos dois disparou. Será que ele tinha chegado antes, para fazer uma surpresa para ela? O que Draco Malfoy pensaria encontrando sua mulher de malas prontas para fugir de casa com Harry Potter? Gina entreabriu a porta do quarto mas tinha sido Salt, o gato angorá, branco como a neve e felpudo como algodão, que tinha derrubado um jarro chinês, que Harry presumiu ser algo original e, portanto caríssimo.

- Salt! - ela disse, levando a mão ao peito. - Venha aqui menino - o bichinho se esgueirou até ela, estranhando a presença de um desconhecido. - Esse é o Harry, Salt. E este é Salt, Harry - ele sorriu, o gato tinha os olhos vivamente azuis. E miou dengoso quando Harry lhe afagou a barriga. Gina sorriu, abismada. - Ele nunca deixa que Draco o acaricie – disse, surpresa. - Achava que ele tinha ciúmes de mim... – completou, soltando o bicho no chão. - Espero que Draco cuide bem dele – acrescentou por fim, receosa. Harry se virou para ela.

- Por que você não o leva, Gina? – perguntou, curioso.

- Eu não o comprei. Eu não quero levar nada que não tenha sido comprado por mim - Harry olhou para os olhos castanhos tristes dela, observando o gato brincar com as cortinas transparentes que balançavam com o vento da manhã.

- Quanto custou esse gato?

- Mil libras - ela suspirou; Harry sorriu.

- Quanto dá essa quantia em marcos alemães? - disse, colocando a mão no bolso. Ela calculou mentalmente por alguns segundos.

- Em torno de três mil - ele retirou um maço de notas de cem marcos e estendeu três mil para ela.

- Deixe aqui o dinheiro, com um bilhete dizendo que você comprou o gato dele - Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Harry, eu não posso aceitar isso. Esse dinheiro é seu. Como eu disse, eu não quero levar nada que não seja comprado com o meu dinheiro e... - ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Esse dinheiro é seu, Gina. A não ser que o quadro que você pintou já tenha sido vendido ou que você não possa me vendê-lo por três mil marcos - ela arregalou os olhos. - E então? Negócio fechado? - ela sorriu. Poderia levar Salt, agora ele era dela.

- Negócio fechado - ela apertou sua mão, tocando-o pela primeira vez em dois anos.

Gina tremeu. Harry fingiu que não percebeu. Até porque tinha sentido a mesma coisa. Ela enrolou o quadro, que mais tarde ele apelidou de "A Ruiva Triste", a qual jurou que tentaria fazer feliz, a qualquer custo, à partir daquele dia.


	2. Quando Eu Olho Nos Seus Olhos

Capítulo Dois -  Quando o Coração Fala Mais Alto 

Harry pegou as coisas dela e Gina deu a última olhada na casa. Trancou a porta e desceram de elevador, Salt dormia no colo dela. Agora ela estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e Harry via o quanto eles haviam crescido. Adorava os cabelos dela compridos. Lembrava da textura deles, do cheiro dela e de seu gosto, sobretudo. Ela tinha trocado de roupa e agora estava usando uma saia rodada estampada e colorida, uma blusa branca simples. Muito diferente das roupas sóbrias que estava acostumada a usar. Assim que desceram encontraram o zelador.

- Bom dia, Hans. _Gutem Morgen _- ela disse docemente. O zelador estranhou as roupas dela e a companhia masculina.

- _Gutem Morgen, Frau_ Malfoy - aquilo doeu profundamente nos ouvidos de Harry, que quase fez uma careta.

- Adeus, Hans. _Auf Wiedersehen_ - disse sorridente enquanto Harry abria a porta para ela passar. O zelador esticou o pescoço e viu quando os dois fizeram sinal para um táxi.

- Para onde? - Harry perguntou; ela sorriu.

- Eu pensei em irmos para a estação de trem. Eu prefiro, do que me arriscar em um avião trouxa - disse a primeira palavra bruxa em dois anos e sorriu; uma parte do processo estava começando a vencer. Ele a olhou, divertido.

- Tudo bem... Eu acho que não teríamos mesmo condições de pagar as passagens. Eu comprei uma obra de arte valiosa e meus marcos estão contados - ela riu enquanto dizia em alemão para o motorista deixá-los na estação de trem Ostbahnhof, Berlim. Eles iriam até Bruxelas no expresso alemão noturno "NachtZug" e, de lá, pegariam o trem Eurostar, passando pelo túnel do canal até a estação de Waterloo, em Londres. 

Logo que chegaram à plataforma Harry a ajudou com a pequena mala e colocou Salt no vagão para cargas vivas. Então conduziu Gina ao trem. Ele a acomodou e foi para sua cabine. Encontraram-se no vagão restaurante alguns minutos depois, onde experimentaram um farto almoço. Gina explicou a Harry como era feito o chouriço e este se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

- Realmente Gina, eu prefiro comer tripas sem saber que as estou comendo - os dois riram.

- Eu fiz um curso de culinária. Foi uma fase em que me interessei por isso - disse, sorrindo.

Harry a avaliou. Quantas fases diferentes, com interesses diferentes, ela devia ter experimentado naqueles anos? Conversaram alegremente sobre várias coisas. Contou para ela que Hermione estava casada e que Rony nunca tinha sido tão superprotetor com a esposa. Gina riu, imaginando o que o irmão não estava aprontando. Harry deu notícias de todos os Weasley. Contou sobre a aposentadoria de Dumbledore e de como Snape tinha ficado furioso pela professora Mcgonagall ter sido nomeada a nova diretora de Hogwarts. Ele contou animado que Mione dava aulas de Feitiços e que Neville tinha se tornado um professor muito enrolado - mas muito querido - de Herbologia, já que só dava boas notas para os alunos. 

Passaram a tarde conversando. Na maior parte do tempo Gina permanecia calada, apenas ouvindo Harry contar todas as novidades de casa. Às vezes ela perguntava alguma coisa ou fazia algum comentário mas estava encantada, absorvendo os dois anos que tinha ficado longe de tudo, através do entusiasmo de Harry.

Por fim ele falou rapidamente sobre o fim da guerra. E como Voldemort tinha sucumbido, num último duelo com ele. Não deu muitos detalhes. Apenas disse que tinha mais uma cicatriz, um corte no peito, produzido pela espada do descendente de Slytherin. Gina pareceu nervosa e ele mudou rapidamente de assunto.

Quando já tinham jantado voltaram para o vagão dormitório. O tempo estava abafado e parecia que ia chover. Não corria um vento sequer e as nuvens estavam carregadas. Eles se despediram e se recolheram para dormir.

O trem sacolejava. Era bem diferente do Expresso de Hogwarts, Gina pensou. A cabine dela pelo menos era confortável. Harry havia pedido duas cabines de primeira classe, uma ao lado da outra. Havia um leito e uma pia em cada uma delas. E, o grande diferencial para as outras cabines: janelas. Estas eram amplas e permitiam que o ar circulasse melhor. Esse era o melhor luxo da cabine, porém Gina ainda não tinha conseguido desfrutá-lo. Já havia lavado o rosto diversas vezes e molhando a nuca na tentativa de se refrescar. A janela da sua cabine parecia completamente emperrada.

Após rolar na cama, suando, resolveu tentar mais uma vez. Se já estava quase morta de calor que ao menos morresse tentando abrir a janela. Bufou uma ou duas vezes, sem sucesso.

- Porcaria de janela - disse, alisando o braço dolorido pelo esforço da tentativa.

Ela suspirou, resignada. De repente um par de braços surgiu à sua volta e ergueu a janela com facilidade, deixando o vento frio entrar e brincar nos seus cabelos ruivos e soltos. Parecia vento de chuva. Ela conteve um berro.

- Sou eu! - Harry sinalizou com a mão para que ela se acalmasse.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, puxando a alça da camisola para cima. Ele fingiu não notar, mesmo na penumbra, que ela havia corado.

- Eu estava passando pelo corredor e ouvi você xingar alguma coisa. Eu bati mas você não respondeu. Então entrei para checar se estava tudo bem - disse calmamente ;ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu estava com calor – seu tom era nitidamente de alguém que estava tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.

Mas pareceu meio óbvio e ele riu do que ela disse. Ela sorriu, desconcertada. Harry a olhou, encantado. Era a primeira vez que ela sorria daquele jeito para ele. Ele não via aquele sorriso especial há pelo menos dois anos.

- Meu Deus! Você continua linda... - ele deixou a frase escapar, segurando o queixo dela com a mão. 

Gina abaixou os olhos, o sorriso morreu em seu rosto. Ele se sentiu constrangido e culpado e cessou o toque. Reparou nas lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos dela, brilhando com a claridade dos raios lá fora.

- Me desculpe por isso - disse sinceramente. Ela ficou em silêncio. - Eu... Eu vou embora - completou, cabisbaixo.

- Harry... - ela o deteve. - Eu não tive a intenção de... - completou, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Ela se aproximou e não resistiu, abraçando-o com força. Naquele momento ele sentiu seu cheiro, seu corpo, quente, contra o dele. A saudade que tinha mantido contida por todos aqueles anos lutava para se libertar. Ele a afastou e encontrou aquele olhar novamente. Aquele mesmo olhar pelo qual havia sido conquistado, pelo qual havia ansiado por tantos dias e noites. Viu claramente no fundo dos olhos castanhos: o sentimento ainda estava lá, perdido em algum lugar, mas existia. Tinha dormido por muito tempo, latente, mas poderia ser despertado. Ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Colou os lábios nos dela, sentindo o gosto da mulher que amava e esperando inconscientemente pela rejeição. Mas essa, surpreendentemente, não veio. Gina correspondeu fervorosamente ao beijo. Como se ela própria não pudesse acreditar na força do amor que ainda tinha guardado dentro de si.

- Harry... - ela sussurrou.

- Não diz nada - ele colocou a mão nos lábios dela novamente.

Impulsivamente a encostou contra a parede do vagão. Os trovões rugiam alto agora do lado de fora e uma chuva de vento entrava pela janela aberta, molhando todo o tapete aos pés deles.

A respiração dos dois era ruidosa e entrecortada. As línguas se buscavam incessantemente em um beijo cada vez mais intenso e carregado de emoções reprimidas. Ele a acariciava, trazendo-a para junto de si. Tinha uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca. Gina estava se sentindo como nunca tinha sentido antes, tonta e completamente fora de controle.

Harry deslizou a mão pelo ombro dela, abaixando a alça da camisola branca, e tocou a pele alva com os lábios. Ela, a princípio, elevou o ombro, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Ele travou por alguns instantes, voltando a buscar os lábios sôfregos e entreabertos dela. Mas, percebendo o desejo que ela transmitia, roçando a língua lentamente na dele, resolveu insistir de novo.

Dessa vez ela não conferiu resistência. Deixou que ele deslizasse as alças da camisola pelos seus ombros, escorregou pelo seu corpo até o chão. Ela estava trêmula. Já tinha feito amor outras vezes mas nunca com ele. Nunca com o homem da sua vida.

Harry a observou na penumbra por alguns instantes, encantado por vê-la assim pela primeira vez. Então se colocou contra ela, os braços sobre os de Gina, encostados sobre a cabeça dela, na parede do vagão. Ele a segurou pelos pulsos, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando sua orelha com a ponta da língua. Ela tremeu quando ele soltou os seus braços, permitindo que ela deslizasse as mãos livremente sobre o corpo dele. Gina o ajudou, ansiosa e desajeitada, a tirar a blusa, que foi abandonada ao lado da sua camisola. Ela ficou desconcertada ao livrá-lo das calças do pijama. Ele riu, abraçando-a com carinho. Ela passou a mão no peito descoberto dele, sentindo a cicatriz do golpe de espada que tinha recebido, e tocou a marca da vitória dele com os lábios, de levinho. Harry sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Ele encontrou os olhos castanhos dela em brasa e febris.

- Posso? - os olhos verdes dele suplicaram.

Ele não faria nada que ela não permitisse. Gina apenas sacudiu a cabeça enquanto ele erguia sua perna esquerda, segurando por baixo do seu joelho dobrado, com a mão direita. Ela gemeu profundamente quando ele finalmente se uniu a ela e mordeu os lábios. Harry parou, preocupado.

- Tudo bem? - ele disse, ofegante. A voz rouca e entrecortada.

- Aham - ela suspirou. Passou a mão por entre os cabelos negros dele, apertando-o forte contra si, e fechou os olhos.

Harry a ergueu pela cintura e a colocou na cama. Escorregou por cima dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço, descendo pelo corpo e voltando para a boca, com ímpeto. Gina olhou nos olhos dele e encontrou algo inteiramente novo. Ela já tinha sido tantas vezes de Draco e se perdido no mar revolto e acinzentado dos olhos dele mas nunca, nunca tinha experimentado a calmaria, a sensação de se estar à deriva, sem controle, ao sabor do vento, como se sentia naquele momento nos braços de Harry. Ela lia naqueles olhos verdes que ela era dele agora. Só dele. Mas muito mais do que isso. Ela lia nos olhos dele que ele era dela. Agora, e para sempre. Teve vontade de gritar e não soube se realmente gritou. De repente sentiu que iam morrer, consumidos um no outro. E ela chorou.

Eles passaram aquela noite inteira juntos. Amaram-se até esgotarem todas as forças, até que os corpos se misturassem o suficiente para que as duas almas se confundissem numa só. De manhã, quando Gina abriu os olhos, encontrou os verdes de Harry perdidos nela. Ela corou.

- Meu Deus, Harry. Não devíamos ter feito isso... - ela disse, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, completamente envergonhada ;ele sorriu.

- Qual da vezes, Gina? Todas? - perguntou em tom divertido, acariciando o rosto dela.

- Você me entendeu muito bem - ela se esquivou do toque, séria, cobrindo-se com o lençol e quebrando o clima ameno. - Eu ainda sou uma mulher casada. Eu não devia... - ele a interrompeu.

- Você não devia? Ou você não podia? - perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

- Eu... - ela sentou ao lado dele, sustentando o lençol na frente do corpo. - Eu me sinto culpada, é só... - ele sorriu de modo condescendente. - Eu estou acostumada a fazer as coisas do modo certo... Droga, Harry. Eu acabei de trair o meu marido - ele esticou o braço, envolvendo-a em um abraço.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Mas seria pior trair o seu coração, não seria? - disse, tentando aliviá-la da culpa; Gina suspirou.

- Eu já traí o meu coração tantas vezes, Harry. Eu passei a vida inteira fazendo isso - disse, olhando em seus olhos.

- Então não é hora de você parar de fugir de você mesma? De parar de só tentar fazer a coisa certa e fazer, de verdade, o que é certo? – emendou e ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu me sinto envergonhada. Eu não imaginei... - ela riu, desconcertada. - Quer dizer, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca tinha imaginado estar assim com você. Eu só não imaginei que... Que... - Harry riu.

- Que seria tão rápido? - ela corou, sacudiu afirmativamente a cabeça. - Gina, isso não mudou nada o que eu sinto. Só aumentou a minha vontade de ficar perto de você. Eu te amo - ela arregalou os olhos. Era a primeira vez que Harry dizia isso para ela. Com todas as letras.

- Harry... Eu... - ela tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

- Eu sei. Eu devia ter dito isso a você há muito tempo. Eu devia isso a você. Mas eu não conseguia. Eu não podia. Eu achava que quando dissesse isso a você estaria assinando sua sentença de morte. Droga, Gi, todo mundo que eu amo foi perseguido ou morto - ela continuou atenta. - Se você soubesse como eu me senti quando soube que você ia se casar com o Malfoy... - ela baixou a cabeça.

- Eu tinha esperança de que você me impedisse. Até a hora que o bruxo do Ministério enrolou a minha mão na dele com a faixa matrimonial eu procurei por você no Salão. Mas você não me impediu... - disse, ressentida. - E só me restou a conformação - Harry respirou fundo.

- Eu tentei impedir - ele disse com certa dificuldade, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

- Tentou? - ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Tentei. Mas eu não consegui chegar a tempo. Eu soube tarde demais. A Mione me contou. Ela me enviou uma coruja. Foi quando eu voltei para a Inglaterra. Rony demorou a contar pra ela sobre o casamento. Ele esperava que você desistisse - ela continuou prestando atenção.

- Eu sei disso. Eles acharam que eu não seria capaz - disse em tom melancólico.

- Mas você foi... - Harry emendou.

- É, eu fui... - concluiu tristemente.

- Você é uma Weasley. Não desistir faz parte da sua natureza. Hermione me disse isso na carta. Que ela era namorada de um Weasley e sabia muito bem como vocês eram quando cismavam com alguma coisa - ela ensaiou um sorriso.

- Como você tentou impedir? - Harry riu.

- Eu fui um idiota, Gina. Eu devia ter lutado por você antes. E não apenas ter tentado impedir o seu casamento. Mas eu estava tão preocupado em proteger você daquela guerra insana que acabei te ferindo mais do que uma maldição imperdoável. Um dia eu espero que possa me perdoar por isso - ele deu uma pausa. - Eu quis me afastar de você. Achava que você estava namorando o Malfoy para me machucar. E eu merecia, sinceramente. E esperava que ele a fizesse feliz. Então eu saí do país. Assim eu não corria o risco de ver você com ele. Mas isso me matou. Eu não via mais nenhum dos meus amigos. Nunca me senti tão sozinho - ela apoiou a mão na perna dele.

- Eu também. Eu saí da festa que ele tinha mandado fazer e constatei que não tinha nenhum amigo meu ali. Nem ninguém da minha família. E depois, quando nós fomos para o hotel... - ela deixou que as lágrimas escorressem. Harry apertou a mão dela, de forma apoiadora. - Eu achei que saber que ele me amava seria o suficiente... Mas não foi... Foi horrível no início. Ele me mimava, me bajulava... E foi tão carinhoso e compreensivo com as milhares de fases que passei que eu me sentia mal...

- Você o amava, Gina? - perguntou, receoso da resposta.

- Não. Eu não sei. Eu achava que amava. Mas depois eu acho que eu só tentei me convencer que sim. Ele foi tão bom para mim. Não tinha como eu não sentir...

- Gratidão? - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- É. Principalmente quando eu implorei para mudarmos para a Alemanha. Eu queria uma vida nova. Uma vida trouxa. Queria esquecer de tudo que vivi. Eu reneguei tudo o que me lembrava... - ela não concluiu a frase e secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- A mim... - ele concluiu tristemente, acariciando o queixo dela. - Eu sinto tanto ter feito você passar por tudo isso. Eu tentei chegar em tempo... Mas eu não sabia direito onde era. Eu cheguei tarde demais. Você já estava casada. Eu vi você entrar na carruagem para ir embora. Você estava linda. Parecia uma princesa. E eu odiei o Malfoy. E odiei você e me odiei por isso - completou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha. - Mas agora as coisas podem ser diferentes - ele se aproximou dela. - Eu quero você. Para sempre. Eu preciso de você... - chegou o rosto para perto do dela, podia sentir o calor da respiração de Gina. - Como nunca precisei de nada em minha vida... - completou, encontrando os lábios dela num beijo.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, abraçando-a, e reclinando-se sobre seu corpo. Ela começou a ceder, retribuindo às carícias. Harry já tinha afastado o lençol e começava a buscá-la novamente para si quando ela fez com que ele parasse.

- Não... - ela disse baixinho, ainda sob ele. - NÃO - ela conseguiu ser mais convincente. - Não me toque, Harry. Não faça isso comigo. Por favor - implorou.

Ele parou, rolando para o lado enquanto ela se cobria com o lençol novamente. Gina estava praticamente chorando.

- Gina... - ele disse, consternado.

- Por favor, Harry. Eu só não quero mais culpa. Eu ainda estou confusa - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Tudo bem - ele suspirou, resignado porém frustrado. Ela percebeu e tentou justificar.

- É só até eu organizar a minha vida. Eu estou tão perdida... - ele sacudiu a cabeça para ela enquanto se vestia.

- Eu sei. Eu só quero que você fique bem. Que você seja feliz... - completou.

- Eu sei que sim, Harry. Mas me dê um tempo... Está tudo acontecendo depressa demais... - tentou justificar.

Ele se aproximou dela e Gina chegou para trás. Não seria capaz de repeli-lo novamente. Ele viu o medo crescer nos olhos castanhos da mulher que tanto amava.

- Eu juro - ele disse com firmeza, encarando-a. - Só vou te tocar novamente no dia em que você me pedir isso - ela prendeu a respiração. Seus olhos novamente se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ele deixava o vagão.


	3. Anjos ou Demônios

Capítulo Três - Anjos ou Demônios?

Draco entrou assoviando em casa naquela manhã. Tinha conseguido ótimos negócios para sua empresa. Agora era dono de um banco. E tinha conseguido ampliar muito o seu patrimônio durante a guerra, emprestando dinheiro bruxo para os aliados trouxas e cobrando juros altíssimos depois. Realmente tinha aderido a um modo de vida totalmente trouxa - e feito isso a pedido de Gina.

- Doçura? - ele chamou pela casa. - Cheguei - disse, recolhendo a correspondência.

Draco andou pelo apartamento, procurando por ela. Estranhou não encontrar o gato. Salt sempre miava alto, avisando que ele tinha chegado, e se escondia embaixo de algum móvel.

- Virgínia? Meu anjo? - chamou de novo.

Draco caminhou até o quarto e encontrou uma carta com o nome dele apoiada na penteadeira. Um maço de dinheiro repousava sob um vidro de perfume. Ele franziu a testa. Esticou a mão e a abriu enquanto se sentava na cama.

_"Draco,_

_Eu espero que acredite que eu realmente sinto muito. Porque eu sinto mesmo. De verdade. Eu não esperava que as coisas tomassem esse rumo. E sinceramente eu não queria que isso acontecesse dessa forma." _Ele respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos._ "Eu não queria magoar você. Mas eu sei que é inevitável. De um jeito ou de outro eu acabaria magoando._

_Eu fui embora. E isso lhe parece óbvio agora. Mas não pense que a culpa é sua, porque não é. Você não fez nada errado. Eu estraguei as coisas. Eu me coloquei em uma situação difícil. Eu menti para mim mesma por tanto tempo. Eu menti para você. E isso é o que me dói mais. Eu não suportava mais fingir ser algo que eu não sou. Viver a vida de outra pessoa. Eu não poderia fazer você feliz. Acredite, eu sei. Uma pessoa só pode dar felicidade à outra quando sente esse sentimento pulsando dentro da si. E eu não sentia. Já não sinto há muito tempo. E você deve ter reparado. Eu nunca me encontrei em nada que fiz porque eu me perdi antes de iniciar essa nova etapa das nossas vidas. E é por isso que eu fui embora. Para me encontrar. Eu não pude esperar para dizer isso olhando para você. Eu não suportaria olhar nos seus olhos. Eu sei que você deve me odiar agora. E eu acho que mereço. Mas eu não podia fazer diferente. Não espero que você me perdoe. Eu não poderia querer isso, nem te pedir isso. Seria cruel e injusto._

_Eu não posso dizer que te amo. Eu nunca disse isso a você... E é outra coisa pela qual eu sinto muito. Eu tentei amar. Tentei sentir. E você fez tudo para que eu sentisse. Eu apenas não consegui. Pelo menos não da forma que eu deveria e que você merecia. Mas eu te amei de várias formas. Como amigo, companheiro, até como amante. Eu só não pude amá-lo como merecia, como o marido que eu escolhi. Mas espero que encontre uma mulher capaz de fazer isso para você. De torná-lo completo. Você, mais do que ninguém, merece isso._

_Adeus e obrigada por tudo._

_V.W._

_PS: Eu quero que aceite os três mil marcos. É o que Salt custou a você. É o dinheiro da venda de um de meus quadros."_

Ele percorreu a carta com os olhos. Não podia acreditar. Ela sequer tinha assinado o nome de casada! Dentro do envelope encontrou a aliança de ouro - com o nome dele e a data do casamento - e o anel de noivado que tinha dado a ela. Segurou-os com tanta força na mão que o diamante saliente lhe produziu um corte, manchando os lençóis brancos da cama com o sangue. Ele não se importou. Saiu porta afora como um raio, os olhos cintilavam emoções que nunca tinha experimentado em relação a ela.

Ele sentia ódio de Virgínia. Ódio por ela tê-lo feito abandonar toda uma vida e então o abandonar da forma mais cruel e desprezível que poderia. Pensava que gostaria de vê-la morta enquanto descia as escadas até a portaria. Mas sabia que não isso era verdade, que estava apenas descendo para se certificar de que ela não estava esperando por ele lá embaixo, arrependida de tudo. E ele a receberia de volta, de braços abertos, e faria amor com ela a tarde toda, como tinha pretendido. Mas ela não estava na portaria. Apenas o zelador ouvia no rádio o noticiário da manhã. Este se aprumou quando Draco apareceu em frente a ele.

- _Herr _Malfoy? O senhor já voltou? - perguntou em alemão. Parecia desconfortável e Draco presumiu que sabia de alguma coisa.

- Não Hans. Eu ainda estou de viagem... - respondeu de modo grosseiro, esquecendo-se da promessa que tinha feito a Gina de nunca mais tratar mal os subordinados. Agora ela não estava mais ali. Não tinha mais sentido algum manter uma promessa idiota como aquela. - O que você está olhando? - perguntou para o homem, que observava o sangue escorrer pelo braço e pingar no tapete persa do Hall de entrada. O zelador apontou para a mão dele, e Draco a abriu, percebendo o corte na palma e os dois anéis de ouro banhados em sangue.

- O senhor deve saber que sua esposa viajou - ele disse, nervoso. Draco franziu a testa.

- Ela não é mais minha esposa – respondeu com amargura na voz. - Ela foi embora - completou, mais para se convencer do que para dar uma satisfação ao homem. O zelador não sabia o que dizer então disse o que achou melhor mas a escolha não poderia ter sido pior.

- É, senhor... O irmão dela veio buscá-la ontem pela manhã - disse em tom aflito. Draco apertou os olhos.

- Um Weasley? O Weasley veio aqui? Ronald Weasley? - perguntou para o zelador, que deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei o nome dele, _Herr _Malfoy - Draco se aproximou com o olhar ameaçador e ele prosseguiu. - Era um homem alto, magro, cabelos pretos e olhos claros. Eu não sei o nome dele. Eu só reparei na estranha cicatriz que ele tinha na testa e nos óculos que usava - Draco segurou o homem pelo colarinho.

- POTTER! - berrou agora, sem se preocupar em falar em alemão. - O maldito Potter. Sempre ele... - prosseguiu, olhando para o teto e largando um Hans apavorado. - Obrigado Hans - disse secamente e subiu as escadas com uma idéia em mente. - Aquele desgraçado vai ver só uma coisa - ele sorriu.

Entrou em casa e foi ao mesmo closet que Gina havia aberto para pegar a mala. Draco afastou seus ternos de griffe e arrancou o fundo falso do armário. Escondido ali atrás havia um cofre. Girou a combinação e a pequena porta se abriu. Lá dentro havia uma pequena caixa comprida. Ele sorriu.

Abriu a caixinha e pegou a sua velha varinha. Ele não a tinha quebrado, como Gina tinha feito com a dela. Havia deixado de lado mas não desistido completamente da magia. Rodou a varinha entre os dedos. Apontou para o vaso de plantas que tinha sido quebrado por Salt.

- _Collatio_! - uma luz azul subiu em espirais pelo vaso, juntando todos os cacos. Draco sorriu. - _Expllodere_! - o vaso explodiu em mil pedaços com um estrondo. Ele deu uma gargalhada, satisfeito pela sua habilidade em magia estar preservada. - Ele não sabe com quem está lidando. Ele vai ver no que dá provocar um Malfoy - disse para si mesmo. E desaparatou. Era o fim da sua vida como trouxa.

Gina sentiu um aperto no peito depois que Harry saiu do vagão. Ela se recompôs. Lavou o rosto e se vestiu para o café da manhã. Esperou por ele na mesma mesa do dia anterior mas Harry não veio. Sentiu-se tola e entediada, olhando para a paisagem passar lentamente do lado de fora. Ergueu a mão e a garçonete veio atendê-la.

- Por favor, o Sr. Potter, aquele rapaz que me acompanhou ontem no almoço - a moça acenou, mostrando que sabia a quem ela se referia. - Ele não veio tomar o café? - perguntou, curiosa. A garçonete pediu licença para verificar e voltou rapidamente.

- Eu não poderia lhe informar - ela disse, disfarçando enquanto fingia tomar nota do pedido de Gina - mas parece que ele pediu que o café fosse levado até sua cabine. Provavelmente não se sente bem - acrescentou. - Eu só estou dizendo isso porque, pelo visto, ele é seu amigo - com a última frase ela se retirou, deixando uma Gina pensativa para trás.

- É, ele é meu amigo... - ela murmurou para si mesma, melancólica. Ainda podia sentir o corpo inteiro vibrar pela noite que tinha passado com ele.

Gina saiu do vagão restaurante e passou pela cabine de Harry. Parou em frente à porta, na dúvida se deveria ou não bater. Por fim preferiu respeitar sua privacidade. Passou a mão pela madeira escura da porta de Harry mas ouviu um barulho lá dentro e entrou assustada na própria cabine. Assim que fechou a porta se encostou nela, arfando. A mão no peito, que subia e descia depressa. Parecia uma criança medrosa.

- Droga. Estamos juntos há um dia e eu já estou apavorada - depois de alguns minutos ela escutou batidas na própria portae se sobressaltou.

"Ai meu Deus! É ele...", pensou, nervosa. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Não era Harry. Ela se sentiu aliviada mas, ao mesmo tempo, decepcionada. Era o cobrador.

- Srta. Weannie, seu tíquete por favor - ela sorriu, desconcertada.

- Aqui está. E é Srta. Weasley - ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Me desculpe, sua cabine está registrada nesse nome - ela sorriu. Provavelmente tinha sido um erro de quem registrou as passagens.

- Estamos chegando? - ele acenou a cabeça afirmativamente e se dirigiu à cabine de Harry.

- Sr. Potter? - ele bateu. Gina ouviu sua voz abafada. - Sr. Potter? - novas batidas na porta. Ninguém respondeu. Ela o ouviu abrir a abriu a porta da cabine de Harry. E escutou o cobrador ligar o walktalkie. Um apito e um zumbido se ouviram do lado de fora. - Sherman? - ele falou para a outra pessoa do outro lado. - Você pegou a passagem do Sr. Potter, Harry. Cabine 14? - ele deu uma pausa. - Não? Verifique se ele está no vagão restaurante, por favor - alguns minutos de espera. Gina colou o ouvido na porta. - Ele não está aí? Como? Eu recebi ordens diretas de encontrá-lo - disse a última frase para si mesmo. Gina arregalou os olhos. - Tudo bem, eu vou verificar no banheiro masculino - ela ouviu os passos do homem se afastarem e abriu a porta.

Olhou para os dois lados e não viu nenhum sinal de Harry. Ficou preocupada. Verificou se alguém estava olhando e abriu a cabine dele. Não havia nem sinal de Harry. A bolsa dele estava em cima da cama, aberta. Ela olhou lá dentro e não viu sua carteira. Será que o homem a tinha roubado? Começou a tirar as coisas de dentro da bolsa quando, do nada, uma mão lhe tapou a boca. Gina esperneou, tentando se desvencilhar. Harry saiu de baixo da capa de invisibilidade de seu pai.

- Sou eu. Calma - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e retirou a mão que ainda a impedia de gritar.

- Harry? - ele ouviu um barulho no corredor e jogou a capa sobre ela, cobrindo os dois.

- Nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar ficar incógnitos - ele se referiu à capa. - Shhhhhh! - disse em seu ouvido enquanto a apertava contra si. Gina sentiu as pernas bambearem.

Foram ouvidos alguns barulhos na cabine ao lado, na de Gina. Harry a segurou firme, sentindo que ela estava trêmula. Fez um gesto com o dedo sobre os lábios, vendo que ela queria perguntar algo. Estava atento e preocupado. Seu coração batia forte e rápido e ela sentia contra o próprio peito, como na noite anterior. Ficaram em silêncio total e conseguiram ouvir os dois homens conversando.

- Então a tal Weannie era a Weasley que deveria estar com o Potter? - ela reconheceu a voz do cobrador. Trocou um olhar preocupado com Harry; ele apertou os olhos. - Ela estava aqui há pouco. Não deve ter ido muito longe, Sherman - completou.

- Talvez ela tenha entrado na cabine do comparsa dela.

"Comparsa?", Gina pensou. Agora estava sendo tratada como se fosse uma criminosa. Harry se encostou com ela na parede, o mais longe possível do caminho. Os dois homens abriram a cabine e olharam as coisas dele espalhadas pela cama.

- Bem, um dos dois voltou aqui. Estas coisas não estavam espalhadas, Sherman - o cobrador afirmou. O outro retirou um lenço sujo do bolso e enxugou o suor do rosto.

- Nós temos que achá-los. Se estão neste trem temos que achá-los. E antes que cheguemos à estação em Bruxelas - ele se dirigiu à janela, bem próximo da onde Harry e Gina estavam encobertos pela capa de invisibilidade. 

Ela prendeu a respiração enquanto ele a enlaçou pela cintura, encolhendo-se ainda mais com Gina.

- Não vai perder tempo abrindo essa janela, Sherman. A maioria dessas porcarias está emperrada. Você vai acabar suando mais - os dois riram e saíram.

- Vamos nos dividir - Harry e Gina ouviram o cobrador falar. - Temos que achar esses dois - eles escutaram os passos se afastarem.

- Harry... - Gina colocou a mão na boca e deixou escapar um gemido de pânico. - O que você acha que eles querem com a gente? - perguntou, nervosa.

- Ora, Gina. Você não tem nenhuma idéia? - ela deu de ombros. Estava começando a suar debaixo da capa. - É óbvio que seu maridinho está usando a influência e o dinheiro dele para nos achar. Por que você acha que eu dei um nome falso para comprar a sua passagem? - ela arregalou os olhos. - Eu só não sei como ele ligou a sua partida a mim. Eu sei que você não mencionou que eu iria te buscar naquela carta, mencionou? - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não... Hans - lembrou de repente. - O zelador viu você comigo. Não deve ter sido difícil para o Draco descobrir que você tinha ido me buscar - disse, angustiada. - Meu Deus, ele deve estar pensando que eu e você... - Harry torceu os lábios para ela. Gina fez uma careta. - É, eu sei que nós... Bem, mas tecnicamente nós não... E eu também não... Ah! Você me entendeu... – disse, desconcertada.

- Não adianta você se preocupar com isso agora. Temos que sair daqui. Eu creio que ele não vai ter uma recepção muito calorosa para nós dois se pensa realmente o que você acha que ele pensa - Gina sacudiu a cabeça. Harry tirou a varinha do bolso. - Eu vou tirar nós dois daqui, rápido - ele ajeitou a capa sobre ambos e manteve a varinha pronta para se eventualmente precisasse estuporar alguém.

Harry sabia que poderia alterar a memória dos dois tripulantes mas não queria passar por cima da ética de convívio entre trouxas e bruxos, tampouco desrespeitar as leis do Ministério da Magia. Abriu a porta e, certificando-se de que não havia nenhum sinal dos dois homens, saiu andando pelo corredor. Caminharam até a parte traseira do trem. Ela ficou olhando a paisagem passar depressa e o trilhos correrem debaixo deles.

- Nós vamos ter que pular, Gina - ele disse, decidido, e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Está louco? Nós vamos morrer... – respondeu, nervosa; ele riu.

- Eu sei - ela olhou séria para ele. - Estou brincando - ela franziu a testa. - Eu trago sempre comigo duas coisas da maior importância. Na verdade três - completou.

- E o que são? - ele piscou o olho, dobrando a capa.

- A capa do meu pai, cuecas de algodão - ela fez uma careta. - Eu tenho alergia ao poliéster - completou, sério. - E isto - esticou algo miúdo para ela. Gina forçou os olhos. - _Amplificus_! - apontou a varinha para o objeto, que se revelou.

- Uma vassoura? – Gina perguntou, feliz; Harry sorriu.

- É. Uma Firebolt Thunderpower 3000 - completou, orgulhoso. - Mas vamos ter que ser rápidos. Venha - ele subiu na vassoura e esticou a mão para ela.

- Harry... Eu não vôo há muito tempo - ela hesitou. Harry olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos de Gina.

- Você confia em mim? - ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Venha, eu não vou deixar você cair - ela pegou sua mão e montou atrás dele, segurando-o pela cintura. Harry deu um impulso e em dois segundos estavam fora do chão.


	4. Feridas Que Não Cicatrizam

Capítulo Quatro - As Feridas Que Não Cicatrizam 

Pousaram atrás de um pequeno bosque. Harry voou baixo, margeando a linha férrea para não serem vistos. Assim que pousou Gina teve uma crise nervosa.

- Estamos perdidos. Estamos perdidos - ela disse aflita, sentada no chão.

- Calma – Harry disse, aproximando-se dela. 

Ela se levantou e o abraçou mas ele não retribuiu o abraço. Apenas deixou que ela soluçasse em seu peito, molhando de lágrimas sua camisa. Gina foi se acalmando até ficar apenas com as mãos espalmadas apoiadas nele. Ela encostou a testa no peito de Harry. Por fim, olhou para cima, dentro de seus olhos. Ele a encarou por um minuto. No mais absoluto silêncio. Então a afastou de si.

- Harry? - ele olhou sério para ela, que estranhou sua frieza.

- Vamos - disse secamente.

- Harry, você... - ela foi cortada por ele.

- Gina, eu te fiz uma promessa. E eu costumo cumpri-las - completou, ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Só que eu não sou de ferro... - justificou o fato de tê-la afastado. - Agora vamos – acrescentou, mudando de assunto. Gina o acompanhou.

- Onde estamos?

- Próximos de Bruxelas. Mas se vamos até A Toca... - ela parou.

- Harry, nós não vamos para A Toca - ele parou também.

- E para onde você pensa que vai? - ela deu um sorriso maroto. - NÃO. Não. Não... - ele disse em vários tons. Não convenceu em nenhum deles. - Droga, Gina. Você sabe o que o Rony vai fazer comigo se você ficar lá em casa? - ela riu.

- Ele acaba com você... - ela disse com simplicidade. - Por isso não vamos contar para ninguém - ele riu.

- A Mione tem razão. Como vocês, Weasley, são teimosos - Gina amarrou a cara.

- É, mas você ama a gente mesmo assim - disse sem pensar na repercussão do que tinha dito. Harry sentiu o corpo travar.

- É, eu amo - disse para si mesmo. - Amo muito. Vocês todos - completou. Ela sorriu, sem graça. De repente lembrou de algo.

- HARRY! - ela exclamou, levando a mão à testa, ele se assustou.

- O que foi?

- Salt. Nós esquecemos Salt no trem! - Harry ficou em silêncio por um minuto.

- O Depósito Municipal de Londres. Ele vai ser levado para lá. Estava registrado em nome de Srta. Winnie. É só irmos até lá e buscá-lo - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não podemos fazer isso. Devem estar só esperando que nós façamos isso para nos pegarem - disse, desanimada.

- Então vamos ter que arranjar alguém pra fazer isso por nós - disse de modo prático.

- Mas quem? - perguntou, desanimada.

- Mione.

- A Mione? Hermione? A mulher do meu irmão? - Gina perguntou, espantada; Harry riu.

- Você conhece outra Hermione? - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- É claro que não. Mas nós não podemos pedir isso a ela. Ela se sentiria muito mal em esconder algo do Rony e... – Gina sentiu novamente aquela pontadinha no fundo do coração. Aquela pontada que preferia chamar de mágoa, ressentimento, até raiva, mas nunca de saudade. Harry sorriu.

- Ela me pediu segredo de Rony quando me contou sobre o seu casamento. Creio que possa me fazer esse favor agora - disse decidido. - Você concorda? - ela deu de ombros.

- É o que me resta, não é mesmo? - respondeu, desanimada. - Eu não quero que Salt seja transformado em sabão. Eu sei muito bem o que alguns desses abrigos fazem com os animais - Harry deu uma gargalhada.

- É, seria o sabão mais caro do mundo - disse, referindo-se aos três mil marcos que o gato tinha custado.

- Harry! - Gina lhe deu um tapa mas não resistiu e acabou sorrindo. Ele foi obrigado a olhar para o lado, os lábios dela pareceram apetitosos e convidativos demais para ele naquela hora.

- Fique calma. Assim que chegarmos na minha casa eu vou mandar uma carta para Mione. Ela busca Salt e o devolve para você - disse calmamente. - Só espero que o seu maridinho não resolva seguir os passos de quem apareça para buscar o seu gato. Ou você acha que ele ainda não sabe que o bicho está apreendido? – acrescentou em tom aborrecido. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, indignada.

- Harry, você não deveria falar do Draco nesse tom – repreendeu e ele suspirou.

- Gina, em que tom eu deveria falar sobre o homem que me roubou parte da minha vida? E que ainda é uma sombra pairando sobre ela – acrescentou, sincero.

- Harry, me perdoe, mas o Draco não lhe roubou nada que você não tenha rejeitado primeiro - disse tristemente. Ele sentiu o coração apertar.

- Eu sei. Eu fui um idiota. Eu sei que o que fiz não tem perdão e... - ela o interrompeu.

- Não é isso que eu estou querendo dizer. Eu só não acho que seja você a parte mais prejudicada nisso tudo - disse com simplicidade.

- Gina, como era estar casada com ele? - perguntou quase sem coragem de ouvir a resposta.

- Harry... - ela parou de andar. Ele dissimulou a sensação de ansiedade que sentia.

- Tudo bem, se você não quiser falar sobre isso... - disse, olhando de esguelha para ela.

- Não. Não é isso. É que... - ele parou desta vez.

- É o quê? - perguntou, curioso.

- Talvez eu não diga o que você espera ouvir - ela respirou fundo. Harry gesticulou para que ela prosseguisse.

- Teste-me - ela se sentou em uma pedra e ele a olhou, até que tomasse coragem para falar.

- Eu sei que você quer que eu te diga que o Draco me fazia infeliz. E que eu fechava os meus olhos e me imaginava com você quando ele estava comigo na cama, no chão, ou mesmo sobre aquele piano de cauda - Harry fez uma expressão desgostosa. - Mas eu estaria mentindo se te dissesse uma coisa dessas - completou. Ele se ajoelhou à frente sua.

- Então por que você me pediu para buscá-la? - perguntou, os olhos marejados, levou a mão ao rosto dela impulsivamente mas parou o movimento no meio do caminho. Gina o encarou.

- Eu precisava sair dali. Eu me perdi. Muito antes de me casar com o Draco. Eu perdi a minha alma naquele dia. Você sabe muito bem de que dia eu estou falando – acrescentou tristemente. As lágrimas rolavam pela face de Harry. Ele fechou os olhos e lembrou exatamente do dia em que rompera com ela.

_Gina o estava esperando em frente ao lago. Ele tinha passado o ano anterior a namorando escondido e nunca havia sido tão feliz. Mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Ele sabia o que Voldemort poderia fazer com ela se descobrisse que era sua namorada. E não estaria ali para protegê-la. Dumbledore planejava enviá-lo para a Irlanda, para ter aulas particulares com Lupin e se tornar o mais novo auror de toda a história do mundo mágico. Passaria no mínimo seis meses longe dela e, apesar de Rony e Hermione terem tentando demovê-lo daquela idéia absurda, precisava romper, mesmo que isso fosse a coisa mais difícil de se fazer, para ele era o certo naquele momento._

_Chegou por trás dela e involuntariamente a abraçou, sentindo o seu cheiro e a textura macia dos cabelos ruivos, guardando aquelas sensações na memória. Gina virou para ele e o beijou com entusiasmo. Harry retribuiu ao beijo. Sabia que aquele seria o último então, como quem submergiria em um poço fundo e escuro, beijou-a com vontade. Aquele seria o derradeiro fôlego que se toma antes de se perder em águas profundas._

_Ela o abraçava forte, o calor dela junto ao seu corpo, a língua e lábios entreabertos nos dele não estavam ajudando em nada a começar o que tinha que fazer. Por fim, afastou-a. Ela ergueu os olhos cheios de esperança e amor para ele. Harry queria muito poder dizer que a amava, porque realmente era verdade. Desde sempre, agora ele tinha certeza disso, amava aquela menina. Contudo, não tinha conseguido dizer aquelas palavras, embora estivesse na ponta de sua língua. Pensava que se dissesse as coisas fugiriam ao seu controle e todos saberiam que era ela sua namorada, e isso a poria em risco. Então ele a encarou, sério. Ela, como sempre, adivinhou que algo estava errado._

_"O que foi?", perguntou, preocupada; ele suspirou._

_"Eu vou partir", disse calmamente; ela sacudiu a cabeça._

_"Eu sei disso. Você tinha me dito que talvez Dumbledore o mandasse para longe, para que ninguém soubesse que tipo de treinamento você está sendo submetido", respondeu tranqüilamente. "Eu vou esperar por você, se é isso que o preocupa", ele fechou os olhos. Ela estava tornando aquilo bem mais difícil, se é que era possível._

_"Não é isso", disse com a voz incerta. Gina passou a mão em seu rosto._

_"O que é então, Harry?", estava tão compreensiva e acolhedora aquela noite que ele imaginava se aquilo era parte de alguma provação que deveria passar. Harry suspirou._

_"Eu não quero que você me espere, Gina", disse de uma só vez. Parecia que tinha acabado de cuspir o próprio coração. Ela o olhou fixamente._

_"O que você disse?", perguntou, incrédula, procurando avaliar a sinceridade dele em seu olhar._

_"Eu vou embora e depois vou para a guerra e não sei se vou voltar", disse de olhos fechados. "Eu quero que você me esqueça", completou. Gina sentiu o coração partir em mil pedaços._

_"Harry, o que você está fazendo? Você está fora de si?", disse, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas._

_"Não. Eu nunca estive tão lúcido. Você não precisa de mim. Precisa de alguém que possa lhe oferecer estabilidade e segurança. Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada e isso não daria certo mesmo", mentiu. Ela segurou as lágrimas naquela hora. Tinha compreendido o que ele estava tentando fazer._

_"Eu preferia que você me dissesse que era um grande covarde e que tinha medo de me fazer sofrer, seria melhor do que fazer o que está fazendo agora. E eu compreenderia", disse, a voz trêmula. "Mas se você realmente tivesse medo de me fazer sofrer não teria dito metade dessas palavras", completou. "Eu poderia esperar por você, chorar sua morte e até morrer por você ou ao seu lado. Mas isso não mudaria o fato de que você não passa de um mísero covarde, Harry Potter. Um covarde que acabou de jogar a vida fora. A sua e a minha", ela virou de costas e correu para longe. Harry tinha conseguido estragar tudo._

_Depois que ela se afastou ele se deixou cair no chão e chorou como um menino. Sentia ódio de si mesmo, dor, saudade, desespero e culpa. E ele nunca mais se livrou desses sentimentos._ Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou.

- Eu sinto tanto, se você soubesse de como me arrependo... - disse, suspirando.

- Eu sei que sim - ela disse, comovida.

- Não. Não sabe. Eu terminei o nosso namoro... - começou mas as palavras lhe faltaram. - Foi a coisa mais difícil que fiz na minha vida. Mas eu fiz, achando que estava protegendo você dele. Se você ficasse longe de mim não seria um alvo, não seria um objeto de barganha. Eu não suportaria perder você. Não para Voldemort. Não deste jeito - ela sentiu lágrimas brotarem dos olhos. - Mas eu acabei perdendo você de outro jeito. De um jeito que doeu muito também - ele passou a mão por entre os cabelos. - Eu achava que importava o jeito com o qual eu poderia te perder mas depois eu descobri que não ter você ao meu lado era como se me faltasse o oxigênio para respirar, como perder o meu coração inteiro. Mas era tarde demais. Eu tinha que ir para a maldita guerra e eu tinha que lutar. E eu lutei. E eu precisava vencer ou não a veria nunca mais. E eu venci - Gina chorava agora e ele também. - E de repente tudo aquilo não fez mais sentido algum. Você ainda estava com ele. E eu me acovardei. Não tinha mais por que lutar, por que vencer. Então eu preferi partir novamente. Fui fazer estudos avançados de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no exterior. Afinal, era a única coisa na qual eu ainda me considerava capaz - acrescentou, respirando fundo. - Então depois de alguns meses eu recebi a carta de Hermione. Eu demorei dois dias inteiros para tomar coragem e voltar. Eu tive que enfrentar os meus maiores medos. E então eu voltei. Mas era tarde demais novamente. Eu tinha perdido você... Então de certa forma eu também me perdi. Também perdi a minha alma e o meu coração. É uma ferida que não cicatriza - completou, ficando de pé. - E eu pensei que tinha me recuperado disso tudo ontem à noite –terminou melancolicamente; Gina suspirou.

- Eu sinto muito, eu...

- Não. Não sinta - ele a interrompeu. - Eu entendo o que você está sentindo. É culpa. Eu senti isso esse tempo inteiro. A vida inteira. Se eu não tivesse sobrevivido muito sofrimento seria evitado. Voldemort não teria ressurgido e a guerra não teria nos levado tantas pessoas queridas... -disse com calma agora.

- Não fale assim. Eu não consigo imaginar o que seria o mundo sem você. Mesmo quando eu estava na Alemanha você estava lá. Você nunca foi embora definitivamente. Você estava lá quando eu desisti do piano, quando eu desisti da pintura, da jardinagem, de mim mesma. E você nunca se fez tão presente quando eu desisti de desistir - disse, contendo as lágrimas. - Foi por isso que eu pedi que viesse me buscar. Eu não tinha mais nada, mais ninguém, nada além de você. Você era a única coisa que tinha me restado e só você poderia me ajudar a recuperar todo o resto - ela soluçou. - Eu não era infeliz porque Draco me fazia infeliz. Eu era infeliz porque eu me fiz infeliz. Eu preciso me encontrar de novo. Colocar as coisas nos seus devidos lugares. É por isso que eu te pedi um tempo. Porque eu te amo demais para me entregar incompleta a você - ele sorriu.

- Eu também te amo. E é por isso que eu vou respeitar a sua decisão. E fazer o que você precisar para te ajudar nessa reconstrução - completou.

- Agora, pelo amor de Deus, vamos embora, ou vamos desidratar aqui antes de chegarmos à cidade - ela riu, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. 

- Se nos apressarmos chegaremos no meu apartamento ao anoitecer - ela sorriu. Nunca tinha se sentido tão confusa, apavorada, ansiosa, mas, ao mesmo, tempo tão feliz em toda a sua vida.


	5. Um Plano Quase Perfeito

Capítulo Cinco - Um Plano Quase Perfeito

Hermione recebeu a carta de Harry e aparatou no apartamento do amigo. Ele tinha sido taxativo: deveria ir até lá imediatamente e não contar nada a Rony. E assim foi feito. O mistério era grande demais para que ela se negasse a atender ao pedido do amigo.

Assim que aparatou na sala de estar de Harry ficou surpresa ao encontrá-lo sério e compenetrado. Tinha um pergaminho enrolado nas mãos. Ela olhou curiosa para ele. Sabia que devia ter algo importante para dizer.

- Olá, Mione - disse calmamente. - Muito obrigado por ter vindo - completou, meio sem jeito.

- De nada Harry. Mas confesso que estou surpresa com isso tudo. O que houve? - perguntou diretamente, ele ficou meio confuso.

- Eu não sei por onde começar... - disse, desconcertado.

- Deixe que eu falo, então - Gina disse, descendo as escadas. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Gina? Você? Aqui? - não tinha entendido nada também.

- É, Hermione. Eu voltei - disse, parando em frente à outra e sentando no sofá. Mione fez o mesmo e ficou de frente para Gina e Harry. - Eu sei que você deve estar se perguntando muitas coisas mas eu creio que posso esclarecer a sua dúvida principal - Mione sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu fui embora de casa. Resolvi terminar meu casamento. Estou pretendendo recomeçar a minha vida aqui, na Inglaterra, mas primeiro preciso me organizar. Eu não faço mágica há tanto tempo... - Mione franziu a testa.

- Eu poderia ajudar você com isso. Isso é, se você quiser... - disse, decidida. Harry sorriu.

- Eu gostaria muito. Mas eu não poderia te deixar fazer isso escondido do Rony – completou, desanimada. - Eu já estou suficientemente sem graça de te pedir um favor, ainda mais algo assim... - Mione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você não pretende falar com a sua família? - perguntou, curiosa.

- Ainda não. Eu não me considero pronta ainda. Tenho tantas mágoas para expulsar do coração e feridas para curar – disse, sincera. Harry teve o impulso de pegar em sua mão mas se conteve. Mione compreendeu.

- E qual é o favor que você quer me pedir? - disse objetivamente. Harry esticou o pergaminho para Mione, e ela leu.

_"Eu, Virgínia Weasley Malfoy, outorgo a Hermione Granger Weasley o poder de retirar o animal (um gato angorá branco que atende pelo nome de Salt) de minha propriedade, cujo registro é 59473, do depósito público de animais de Londres._

_Virgínia Weasley Malfoy."_

Mione terminou de ler examinando a assinatura bem desenhada de Gina. Sentiu um arrepio ao ler o nome "Malfoy" ali, escrito pelo próprio punho da amiga. Por fim, ergueu os olhos para a cunhada.

- Eu não posso ir Mione. E nem Harry. Draco está atrás de nós. Seria muito fácil para ele nos abordar lá no depósito. Eu ainda não estou preparada para esse tipo de confronto. E eu e Harry tivemos que fugir do trem na viagem para cá e deixamos o meu pobrezinho para trás - emendou tristemente.

- Eu não posso ajudar você Gina - disse, consternada. Harry franziu a testa.

- E por quê, não? - perguntou sério. - Eu pensei que poderíamos contar com você e... - Mione deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Eu posso me explicar primeiro Harry? - ele se calou. - Eu disse que não posso. Não que eu não quero - completou. Harry e Gina não entenderam. - Eu estou vindo do médico - ela disse, rindo. - Nossa, nunca imaginei que vocês saberiam disso antes do Ron - sacudiu a cabeça. Gina parecia já ter entendido e sorria mas Harry ainda tinha a mesma expressão abobalhada de antes. - Eu estou grávida, Harry. Um mês – acrescentou, feliz. Harry abriu um sorriso também.

- Que coisa maravilhosa Mione. Vocês dois merecem - ele levantou e deu um abraço na amiga. Gina fez o mesmo. - Mas o que isso tem a ver? - perguntou, ainda sem saber; Gina riu.

- O meu médico disse que não posso ter contato com gatos - Gina se virou para ele.

- Gatos transmitem toxoplasmose, Harry. E grávidas não poder pegar essa doença ou afeta o bebê - Harry se surpreendeu.

- Nossa, Gina! Como você sabe disso? - perguntou, espantado.

- Eu queria ser medi-bruxa. Cheguei a cursar seis meses - disse, melancólica. Ele ficou calado.

- Bem, isso nos traz de volta à estaca zero. Como vamos recuperar o seu gato? - Hermione apertou os olhos.

- Bem, nós poderíamos pedir ao Rony... - Gina abriu a boca mas Hermione prosseguiu. - Mas sei que isso está fora de cogitação... Então teremos que improvisar - piscou para os dois amigos.

- O que você quer dizer, Mione? - Harry perguntou, curioso.

- Um disfarce. Coisa simples. Nada que não tenhamos feito antes - arrancou um fio do próprio cabelo. Harry abriu um grande sorriso.

- Hey, é o que estou pensando? - ele disse animado e a amiga riu.

- É sim. Eu sou professora em Hogwarts agora. Posso trazer um pouco de Poção Polissuco que tenho em casa e Gina busca o gato como se fosse eu mesma. Harry pode acompanhá-la com a capa de invisibilidade do pai - os dois se entreolharam.

- É uma grande idéia -  disseram juntos.

- E vamos relembrar os velhos tempos - Harry acrescentou, o que fez Mione rir.

- Então eu vou passar em casa e trazer um frasco de poção para você -  desaparatou e em questão de minutos estava de volta. Colocou um fio de cabelo na poção e entregou o frasco a Gina. - Lembre-se, você tem uma hora apenas. Não se demore demais ou será descoberta - Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, Harry e ela saíram, Gina ia escondida sob a capa da invisibilidade. Quando já estavam a uma boa distância do prédio entraram em um beco e ela tomou a poção. Contorceu-se um pouco e virou Hermione bem diante dele. Harry achou estranho olhar nos olhos escuros da amiga e ainda sentir todo aquele amor que sentia por Gina, mesmo com ela transfigurada na esposa de seu melhor amigo.

- Vamos! - ela disse na voz de Mione.

Ele acordou do choque inicial e se cobriu com a capa. Os dois entraram em um táxi e ela mandou que o motorista seguisse para o depósito de animais. Assim que chegaram Gina foi até a recepção e entregou a documentação de Salt. Sentia o calor protetor do corpo de Harry, coberto pela capa, ao lado do seu. Depois de alguns minutos um homem saiu de dentro do escritório e a chamou. Ela engoliu em seco.

- Teremos problemas - Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela ouviu o barulho dele retirando a varinha do bolso enquanto se encaminhava para a sala indicada pelo homem.

Assim que entrou o homem fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela se perguntou se Harry teria conseguido entrar também. O homem indicou que se sentasse. Ela obedeceu.

- Sra. Weasley, certo? - ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, colocando os cabelos castanhos e cheios de Hermione para trás da orelha. - A Sra. sabe que este é um animal caríssimo e roubado? - perguntou seriamente. Gina não sabia o que responder. Apenas imaginava se Harry estava ali com ela.

- Eu... Eu... - ela gaguejou; o homem sorriu.

- O nome Draco Malfoy lhe diz alguma coisa? - perguntou de forma contundente. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios nervosamente.

- É... Ele... Ele... Estudou comigo e meu marido. A esposa dele é minha cunhada - disse, tentando se controlar. O homem deu uma gargalhada.

- E seu marido sabe que a senhora está aqui, resgatando um animal roubado? -  perguntou calmamente. Ela consultou o relógio. Faltavam dez minutos para acabar o efeito da Poção Polissuco. Seu coração disparou.

- Eu apenas vim buscar o gato da minha cunhada. Ela me enviou o registro pelo correio e eu estou fazendo um favor para ela. Estou atrasada. Não creio que o animal seja roubado - disse com o máximo de firmeza que conseguiu; o homem riu.

- Eu sou da polícia, Sra. Weasley. E sinto informar que o animal está registrado no nome do Sr. Malfoy. O registro que a senhora possui é tão falso quanto uma nota de três libras - disse, irritado.

Gina arregalou os olhos. Cinco minutos faltavam agora. Ela podia sentir um zumbido estranho no ouvido, indicando que estava voltando a ser ela mesma. Olhou nervosa para o relógio.

- Preocupada com a hora, Sra. Malfoy? - perguntou de súbito.

- Não, eu... - Gina respondeu sem pensar. Na mesma hora o homem sorriu.

- Eu trabalho para o Ministério da Magia. A senhora está presa por roubo e por falsidade ideológica - Gina se levantou da cadeira e correu para a porta. Tentou abrir mas esta estava trancada. O homem continuou a rir. - Quem vai ajudá-la agora? - perguntou, irônico.

- Harry! Harry! - ela bateu na porta e gritou desesperada. - Socorro!

Ele não esperou duas vezes. As pessoas na sala de espera se assustaram ao ver um homem surgir do nada e apontar um pedaço de madeira para a porta.

- _Alohomorra_! - abriu a porta. Gina se atirou para fora e agarrou a mão dele, ainda como Hermione. - Vamos dar o fora daqui - mas foi impedido por dois homens, que se colocaram à frente deles. - Saiam da frente - Harry disse em tom ameaçador, apontando a varinha para eles. O homem que estava na outra sala veio até à porta.

- Não os deixem sair - disse, despreocupado. Harry se virou para os dois brutamontes.

- SAIAM AGORA - gritou com ódio no olhar. Apertou a mão de Gina na sua e investiu contra os dois. - _Estupore_! - um jorro de luz vermelha brotou da varinha, assustando as pessoas.

Os dois caíram estatelados. O homem se aproximou mas parou de repente. Gina ficou tonta e caiu sentada no chão. A Poção Polissuco estava perdendo o efeito. Ela foi abaixando a cabeça e Harry viu os olhos de Hermione morrerem e se transformarem nos dela. Os cabelos castanhos pareceram estar sendo embebidos em sangue, ficaram ruivos das pontas até a cabeça. Ela suspirou. Tinha voltado a ser ela mesma completamente. Algumas pessoas correram, outras desmaiaram de susto. Com certeza o Ministério teria muitas memórias para apagar.

Harry se virou para ela e estendeu a mão para erguê-la do chão. Mas o homem se aproveitou de ele ter baixado a guarda e tirou de dentro do paletó uma arma, apontando-a para a cabeça de Gina. Harry perdeu o ar.

- Solte a varinha agora, senhor Potter!

Harry, que estava agachado, deixou a varinha aos pés de Gina, que continuava sentada. O homem acompanhou Harry se levantar. O último olhou significativamente dentro dos olhos de Gina, indicando a varinha no chão. Ela a pegou sem que o homem notasse, apertando-a com força na mão esquerda. Não fazia magia há muito tempo e nem sabia se seria capaz de fazer. Mas tinha que tentar de alguma forma. Gina esperou que Harry ficasse em pé.

- Assim está melhor, Sr. Potter - disse cinicamente. - Espero que saiba que eu seria capaz de atingi-lo onde realmente dói – completou, referindo-se à Gina.

Harry olhou para ela, abaixando os olhos, indicando que o homem havia abaixado a arma. Ela, mesmo sentada no chão, ergueu a varinha, e apontou disfarçadamente para o homem.

- _Lacarnum Inflamare_! - disse baixinho.

Ficou surpresa ao ver o jorro de luz laranja sair da varinha de Harry e atingir as pernas do homem, queimando suas calças. Harry sorriu.

- Vamos! - disse, puxando-a do chão e tentando alcançar a porta.

Mas o homem foi mais rápido e, apontando a arma na direção aos dois, disparou um tiro. Gina deu um grito. As pessoas que ainda estavam ali se abaixaram. E depois do estampido todos ouviram um baque surdo. Harry tinha sido atingido. Estava caído no chão e o seu sangue começava a se espalhar. Gina começou a chorar e se abaixou junto a ele, temendo que estivesse morto.

- Harry? - ela disse, colocando a mão no pescoço dele, sentindo seu pulso, que estava forte e rápido. Ele estava vivo ainda e abriu os olhos.

- Você está ferida? – perguntou, a voz fraca, vendo o sangue nas roupas dela. Ela tremia e chorava.

- Não. Você está - mostrou a própria mão suja do sangue dele. Ele tinha levado um tiro no peito e sangrava bastante. - Alguém chame uma ambulância. Por favor... - disse, a voz fraca e chorosa. - Você vai ficar bem. Vai ficar bem – acrescentou sem nenhuma confiança na voz. Ele sorriu.

Enquanto ela estava ao lado dele o homem deu um telefonema. Em cinco minutos dois outros brutamontes entravam na sala. Seguraram Gina pelos braços, erguendo-a à força. Ela se debateu desesperada.

- Não! NÃO! - ela gritava. - HARRY! HARRY! - Harry não conseguiu se mexer.

- GINA! NÃO! SOLTEM ELA! - ele usou toda a força que ainda tinha para pegar a varinha, que ela havia deixado caída, mas o homem percebeu isso e pisou na sua mão, impedindo-o.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Potter. Eu poderia matá-lo agora - disse, sarcástico, encostando o cano ainda quente do revólver na testa de Harry. - Mas é bem melhor que o senhor sobreviva mais esta vez e saiba que nunca mais vai ver aquela ruivinha de novo - provocou.

Harry viu Gina ser arrastada para longe, sem poder fazer nada. Ouviu o barulho da sirene da ambulância e apagou. O plano perfeito de resgatar Salt tinha dado completamente errado.


	6. No Olho da Tormenta

Capítulo Seis - No Olho da Tormenta

Quando Harry abriu os olhos se espantou. Hermione estava à sua frente. Tinha o rosto lavado de lágrimas. Ela o abraçou forte.

- Eu achei que você fosse morrer - ela disse, chorosa. Ele se mexeu na cama e sentiu uma forte dor no corpo.

- Onde eu estou? - perguntou, curioso.

- Num hospital bruxo. Nós transferimos você do hospital trouxa assim que estabilizaram seu sangramento.

- Gina? - tentou sentar mas novamente não conseguiu; Mione suspirou.

- Eu fui avisada pelos meus pais que tinha havido um tiroteio no Depósito Municipal de Animais. Então imaginei que o plano tivesse dado errado e fui visitar o ferido no hospital. Aí consegui a sua transferência para este hospital bruxo - suspirou. - Não consegui saber nada sobre Gina. Parece que a memória de todos havia sido já apagada - Harry fechou os olhos.

- Ele a pegou, Mione. Tenho certeza. O maldito do Malfoy a tirou de mim de novo. Mas eu temo o que ele possa fazer com ela. Ele deve estar realmente furioso... - Mione parecia tão aflita quanto o amigo.

Harry estava absolutamente certo. Draco estava com estava com ódio dela. Um ódio tão forte que não cabia dentro do peito. Ela o havia feito de idiota. Havia usado o que ele sentia por ela. Pior, havia feito-o sentir. Sentimentos que não deveriam estar dentro dele tinham preenchido o vazio que sempre teve moradia certa em seu coração gelado. Ela o fazia se sentir fraco. Fraco e patético.

Draco queria poder arrancar o próprio coração. Arrancaria se não fosse um órgão vital. Se o que sentisse por ela estivesse guardado num braço ou numa perna seria tão mais fácil... Ele se ocupava agora em destilar toda a raiva que tinha sentido. Toda a humilhação que ela o havia feito passar.

Tinha conseguido recuperá-la. E agora Gina estava na sua mansão. Exatamente onde ele queria. Onde havia sido criado e aprendido a apreciar o sofrimento no seu mais puro significado. E agora aquelas paredes a fariam sentir o mesmo que ele. Ela se arrependeria de ter feito aquilo. Logo ela, uma Weasley miserável... Ele tinha proporcionado a ela uma vida de princesa, com todos os mimos, todos os caprichos atendidos, algo que ela nunca teria. Maldição, ele tinha vivido dois anos como um trouxa desprezível, tudo por causa dela. E como ela tinha agradecido?

- A maldita fugiu de mim. Me traiu. Eu sempre fiz tudo o que ela quis e ela fugiu de mim. Com Potter. Malditos - ele repetiu várias vezes para si. - Ninguém faz isso comigo. Não com Draco Malfoy - tentava se convencer enquanto caminhava até onde ela estava sendo mantida.

- Senhor! - um homem alto o saudou solenemente, com uma reverência. Ele guardava a porta do quarto em que ela estava.

- Saia - disse para o homem, que apenas acenou com a cabeça e se retirou. Ele acompanhou o homem com o olhar até que esse virasse o corredor.

Quando estava sozinho colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. Certificou-se de que a chave estivesse bem guardada consigo. Não estava com a varinha. Queria enfrentá-la como homem. Não como bruxo.

Ele a adivinhou na penumbra do quarto. Estava sentada encolhida, recostada na parede, a cabeça entre os joelhos. Olhava a paisagem do jardim dos Malfoy. A lua nova e a noite, mal iluminada por esparsas estrelas, davam ao labirinto feito de arbustos um aspecto ainda mais sinistro. Ela sentiu que não estava mais sozinha.

- Eu estava imaginando quando você ia ter coragem de entrar aqui... - disse com a voz monótona.

Ele caminhou devagar até ela. Gina ergueu o rosto marcado por traços de lágrimas e encarou seus olhos cinzentos.

"Maldição!", pensou. "Ela tinha quer ser assim tão linda?", tentou afastar a imagem deles juntos no apartamento de Berlim de seus pensamentos mas não estava sendo muito feliz nisso.

- O que você vai fazer comigo, Draco? - perguntou no mesmo tom de antes; ele respirou fundo.

- Como você ousa me fazer uma pergunta dessas? - disse, irritado. - Que tipo de maníaco você pensa que eu sou? - prosseguiu com os olhos faiscantes. Agora estava de pé à sua frente e se abaixou, chegando o rosto a poucos centímetros do seu. Ela engoliu em seco, passando a língua pelos lábios secos.

- Eu não sei... O tipo que deixa a esposa passar um dia inteiro sem beber água? - respondeu imediatamente.

- Não me desafie. Eu acho que estou sendo até muito gentil com a minha esposa adúltera – disse, um brilho maldoso no olhar. Gina arregalou os olhos. Ele esticou a mão para segurar seu queixo mas ela se inclinou para trás, afastando-se do toque dele. - Você está com medo de mim, Virgínia? - ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Tinha passado dois anos da sua vida casada com ele e não o conhecia o suficiente para lhe dar uma resposta segura. Apenas tentou ganhar tempo.

- Não sei. Eu deveria? ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Em todos os anos que namoramos, em todos esses anos em que vivemos juntos, eu nunca dei motivos, sequer uma vez, para que você tivesse medo de mim, dei? -  perguntou, ressentido. Ela abaixou a cabeça e a sacudiu negativamente. - Então por que você está me olhando como se eu fosse alguma espécie de monstro, agora? - ela ergueu os olhos cheios de lágrimas para ele.

- Você quer que eu olhe como para você, Draco? Você mandou os seus capangas me perseguirem, me seqüestrarem, aquele cretino atirou no Harry... – disse, a voz fraca. Ainda temia que estivesse morto, mesmo também tendo ouvido a sirene da ambulância. - Você o matou - disse em um soluço. - Simplesmente o matou -  não se conteve e avançou para ele, que segurou firmemente os pulsos dela.

- O maldito não está morto... Infelizmente, se lhe interessa saber - disse, irritado, deixando-a surpresa.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? - perguntou, soltando-se dele.

- Eu deveria supor que se quisesse conversar com você era só ir até a casa do Potter e você me receberia por livre e espontânea vontade? - perguntou em tom debochado e agressivo.

- Você sabe muito bem que não – respondeu no mesmo tom e ele riu.

- Muito bem, então pelo menos em uma coisa nós concordamos. Os fins justificam os meios, afinal - zombou da situação.

- O que você quer comigo?

- O que você acha, Virgínia? Você ainda é minha esposa. Eu tenho certos direitos sobre você... – ele estava sério, ela tremeu.

- Draco, não... Eu não posso mais voltar e... – disse, sem ter certeza do que dizia, fazendo-o rir.

- Eu não estou pedindo uma reconciliação, Virgínia. Apenas uma despedida – murmurou, a voz rouca, parecendo-lhe completamente insano. - Você me deve isso... - completou, erguendo-a nos braços e levando-a até a cama.

- Draco, eu não...

Ele não a deixou terminar. Colou os lábios nos seus com violência, matando uma parte da saudade imensa que sentia. Beijou-a devagar, sentindo o gosto que tanto ansiava sentir, saboreando cada minuto daquilo. Ela tentou se soltar do beijo mas ele a apertou forte, segurando seus braços para trás. Ela sentiu nojo dele naquela hora. Nojo e raiva.

- Não! - ela disse virando o rosto. - Você está me machucando - completou. Ele a soltou, o ódio cintilando nos olhos cinzentos.

- Eu deveria matar você - ela arregalou os olhos, apavorada. - Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Seria muito pouco para você. Eu prefiro que você passe o resto da sua vida miserável remoendo a culpa de ter sido tão baixa e vil - ela virou o rosto, envergonhada. - Eu desprezo você, Virgínia - disse amargamente. - Você se acha muito boa, não é mesmo? A bondosa e certinha Virgínia. Pois saiba que você é bem pior do que eu, meu anjo. Você é falsa, dissimulada - ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Não sabia que a mágoa dele era tão profunda. - Eu nunca fui falso com você. Nem com ninguém. Nunca fingi gostar da sua maldita família de esfarrapados. Nunca - ela se sentou na cama, as lágrimas escorriam dos olhos assustados. - Não ouse me olhar assim... – disse, irritado, o tom de voz alto. - Como se você fosse a grande vítima aqui. A vítima sou eu. EU - ele berrou a última palavra. - Eu fui enganado, traído, usado. Você me fez de idiota, me fez jogar a minha vida fora. Eu perdi o respeito da minha família por você. Eu deixei de ser um bruxo temido para me tornar um desprezível trouxa ao seu lado - ela soluçava agora. O que ele estava fazendo era pior do que se ele tivesse lançado a maldição Cruciatus. - Você é uma cobra traiçoeira. Deveria ter ido para Sonserina. Teria feito uma bela carreira por lá... - ela tremia, a cabeça baixa. As lágrimas pingavam na cama, deixando marcas redondas no lençol. - Vai ficar em silêncio? Não vai tentar se defender? Ah! Talvez queira justificar o seu comportamento de alguma forma, não é mesmo? – disse, aproximando-se. - Mas eu não vou permitir isso, Virgínia. O que você fez é injustificável. Estou falando com você, maldita seja. OLHE PARA MIM - gritou, ela ergueu a cabeça, encontrando seus olhos cinzentos e impiedosos.

- Eu sinto muito, Draco. Eu juro. Eu sinto mesmo... - disse, a voz trêmula e fraca. Ele sentou à sua frente, olhando demoradamente dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que tinham sido por muito tempo a única luz da sua vida.

- Espero que sinta muito mesmo e que isso se torne tão insuportável que a faça não querer mais viver. Saiba que eu te amei - disse secamente. - Tanto que não seria capaz de dizer o quanto. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir isso por ninguém. Não da forma como eu sentia por você - ela respirava fundo, tentando controlar as lágrimas que escorriam quentes pela face rubra. - Me responda só uma coisa. Foi tudo uma grande mentira, Virgínia? - disse com mais calma agora, segurando o queixo dela com uma quase ternura. Gina procurou se controlar, respondendo com a voz chorosa.

- Não Draco. Não foi uma mentira - ele procurou verdade nela. - Pelo menos não para você - ele pareceu pouco convencido.

- Eu não acredito em você. Tudo em você soa falso, fingido. Você é uma grande mentirosa - soltou-a, aborrecido.

- Não... - ela iniciou. - Era uma mentira para mim, eu confesso, mas não para você... Eu menti para mim mesma. Mas quando eu descobri fui embora. Não era justo fazê-lo passar por isso - disse calmamente, as lágrimas escorriam dos olhos castanhos e ele leu sinceridade neles. - Eu nunca tive a intenção de magoar você – disse, passando a mão por seu rosto. Ele a deteve, fechando os olhos e sentindo o toque da pele na sua. Ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Eu odeio realmente você. Você não imagina o quanto - ele disse, retirando a mão dela do rosto. Gina sabia que Draco queria dizer que a amava, apesar da raiva e mágoa que estava sentido.

- Eu sei disso – olhava nos olhos cinzentos dele, nos quais parecia estar se formando uma grande tormenta.

- Espero que você seja muito infeliz, mesmo, com o maldito Potter - disse em tom amargo.

- Isso significa o quê? – perguntou, curiosa.

- O que você acha? Que eu ia mantê-la aqui para sempre e esperar o garoto cicatriz vir aqui te resgatar? - deu uma gargalhada cínica. - Você pode ir agora - entregou a chave na mão dela. - Caia fora. Suma das minhas vistas. Antes que eu mude de idéia e exija os meus direitos de marido na marra – acrescentou em tom ameaçador.

- Você não faria isso – provocou, ficando de pé; ele deu um sorriso maldoso com o canto dos lábios.

- Não me tente a fazer, Weasley - respondeu maliciosamente. 

- Eu vou correr o risco - ela caminhou até ele e o abraçou. Draco fechou os olhos, aspirando o perfume dela, guardando-o na memória. Ela tocou os lábios de levinho nos dele, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso. - Espero que possa me perdoar um dia, Malfoy - machucou quando ela o chamou como nos tempos da escola.

- Eu nunca vou perdoá-la. Você vai ter que viver com isso, se for capaz... - disse, ressentido.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu. Draco sabia que nunca mais a veria. Pelo menos não mais daquela forma e que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer era ir para a Alemanha, se desfazer do apartamento e de tudo que o fazia se lembrar dela. Virgínia Weasley agora era parte de seu passado.


	7. Depois da Tempestade Vem a Calmaria

Capítulo Sete - Depois da Tempestade Vem a Calmaria

Harry não permaneceu muito tempo no hospital. A bala havia sido removida por mágica depois do primeiro atendimento na emergência trouxa, bem como o ferimento curado. Por um milagre, ou obra do destino, não havia perfurado nenhum órgão vital. Ele recebeu alta apenas com a recomendação de tomar uma poção analgésica, caso sentisse alguma dor.

Hermione, por sua vez, não pôde ficar o tempo todo com ele. Não tinha contado nada a Rony sobre o que tinha acontecido com Harry mas sabia que logo a notícia se espalharia. Afinal não era todo dia que o "menino que sobreviveu" sobrevivia de novo.

Assim que foi liberado pelos medi-bruxos aparatou em casa. Arrumou em uma mochila a capa de invisibilidade, guardou a varinha no bolso das vestes e retirou da caixa de vidro que ficava em cima da lareira sua espada. A mesma espada com a qual havia abatido o basilisco quando era menino. A mesma com a qual havia varrido Voldemort da face da Terra. A espada de Godric Gryffindor, com a qual agora pretendia reclamar Gina de volta para si.

Tinha quase certeza de que Draco havia levado Gina para a mansão Malfoy. Ironicamente era o mesmo cenário do duelo final entre ele e o Lord das Trevas. Respirou fundo e aparatou para as imediações da mansão. Retirou a capa da mochila e se cobriu, usando o mesmo artifício que havia usado anos antes para entrar nos terrenos. Ficou impressionado que os feitiços protetores não tivessem sido trocados. Depois de alguns minutos estava dentro da casa, sem ser percebido por nenhum dos seguranças.

Sabia com precisão a localização dos cômodos. Snape havia repassado com ele infinitas e incansáveis vezes a planta da mansão. O ex-professor de Poções havia feito com que decorasse exatamente onde ficavam passagens secretas, entradas, saídas e até mesmo os acessos às masmorras. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes Snape bateu com a varinha em seus dedos por errar alguma coisa do caminho do labirinto subterrâneo da casa. Agora fazia o mesmo caminho mas imaginava que Draco não estava no subsolo e sim em seu quarto. Pretendia tirá-lo de lá e fazer com que o levasse até Gina.

Assim que chegou retirou a capa de invisibilidade e empurrou a porta, que estava apenas encostada. Draco estava deitado de barriga para cima na cama, em silêncio e sem camisa. Os lençóis desarrumados e os travesseiros jogados no chão. O outro então se virou para ele. Harry tinha os olhos vidrados, olhando da bagunça do quarto para ele. Draco deu um sorrisinho malicioso com o canto dos lábios. Sabia exatamente o que Harry estava pensando.

- É bom provar do gosto amargo da traição, Potter? Sentiu os chifres doendo? - perguntou, sarcástico. Harry sacou a varinha.

- Onde ela está? - perguntou, apontando a varinha para o meio dos olhos do outro homem; Draco deu uma gargalhada.

- Não sei... Hummmm... Talvez no banho ou debaixo de algum lençol - disse, levantando as cobertas e olhando cinicamente debaixo delas. Harry apertou os olhos. - Ela não está aqui, Potter! – acrescentou, irritado, cuspindo a última palavra como um insulto. Harry franziu a testa. Desembainhou a espada e encostou a ponta desta no peito de Draco.

- Eu estou falando sério, Malfoy. Não me irrite - a voz cheia de ódio. - O que você fez com ela? - Draco sorriu com o canto da boca.

- Ora Potter. Ela ainda é minha esposa, o que você esperava? Eu não fiz nada que um marido não tivesse direito de fazer - Harry deslizou bruscamente a espada para cima, mantendo o fio desta contra o pescoço de Draco, que sentiu o metal frio da lâmina contra sua pele. Harry respirou fundo.

- Dê-me um motivo, Malfoy, um só motivo para não parti-lo em dois, como eu fiz com o querido mestre de seu pai - Draco se irritou com o comentário e empurrou a espada para longe de si.

- Se você quer tanto saber, eu não fiz nada com a sua amantezinha traiçoeira, Potter. Eu tenho nojo de vocês, grifinórios tão metidos a puritanos... Eu a mandei embora daqui. Espero que seja infeliz e que se afogue na culpa. Satisfeito? Agora me deixe em paz. Malditos sejam os dois... - vociferou. Harry estudou a expressão dele por alguns instantes.

- Nunca - disse, calmo, por fim. - Nunca mais se aproxime dela – completou e Draco deu de ombros.

- Como se eu quisesse... - mentiu. - Você ainda está aqui? - perguntou, fingindo surpresa. - Como você é chato, Potter. Sempre bancando o herói. Sempre se repetindo. Vá embora logo antes que contamine a minha casa com sua presença infecta - Harry recolocou a espada na bainha mas permaneceu com a varinha apontada para ele.

- Se quando eu chegar em casa ela não estiver ou se você tiver feito algo, qualquer coisa a ela, qualquer coisa, eu volto aqui e corto você ao meio - Draco deu uma gargalhada.

- Estou impressionado - deu um muxoxo. - Você realmente acha que intimida alguém com essa falsa coragem de frases feitas? - Harry permaneceu atento. - Vá. VÁ - gritou. - Vá, por Merlin, viver a sua vidinha medíocre ao lado da pobretona ingrata e vê se não enche mais a minha paciência.

Harry saiu do quarto andando de costas, de modo a manter Draco em seu campo de visão. Sabia que o outro, como todo sonserino, era cheio de tramóias. Pegou sua capa de invisibilidade no chão do corredor e desaparatou para casa.

Assim que aparatou na sala de estar Gina, sentada no sofá, deu um salto e se pendurou em seu pescoço, assustando-o.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, olhando-a de cima a baixo, checando se estava machucada mas o sangue que tinha nas roupas era dele.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo - foi o melhor modo com o qual conseguiu responder à pergunta dele. - Eu pensei que estivesse morto... - disse, chorando. Harry ficou atônito e esperou que ela se acalmasse. - O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou, a voz abafada enquanto soluçava. Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou até a cozinha, dando-lhe um copo de água.

- Eu estou bem. Fui levado a um hospital trouxa e depois transferido para o hospital bruxo - ela suspirou.

- Eu estava apavorada. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com você e não pude fazer nada... - ele a interrompeu.

- Malfoy. Ele fez alguma coisa a você? Ele... Ele encostou em você? - perguntou, olhando dentro dos seus olhos. Gina arregalou os olhos enquanto ele colocava a capa de invisibilidade, a varinha e a espada sobre a mesa da copa.

- Não, ele não fez nada, a não ser desabafar... Harry, onde você estava? - perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

- Onde mais eu poderia estar, Gina? Eu fui buscar você na casa dele - respondeu em seguida; ela olhou para a espada em cima da mesa.

- Você o matou com ela, não foi? - perguntou, alheia ao que ele tinha dito. Harry franziu a testa e sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Quem? Malfoy? Não! É claro que não. Mas eu mataria se ele tivesse ousado tocar em você sem o seu consentimento - ela sorriu.

- Eu estava me referindo a Vold... - ela suspirou. - Tom Riddle... - emendou. - Você o matou com essa espada, não matou? - perguntou, colocando a mão sobre o punho cravejado de rubis e observando na lâmina o nome de Godric Gryffindor gravado. Harry sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. - E também aquele basilisco... – continuou, os olhos fechados. - Ainda posso me ver açulando-o contra as pessoas em meus pesadelos - abriu os olhos de repente, como que assustada. Harry observou o dedo dela correr pelo fio da espada.

- Cuidado! - ele disse no exato momento em que ela se cortava.

- Ai!

Ela soltou a espada na mesa, da lâmina escorria um fino filete de sangue dela. Harry pegou sua mão e, automaticamente, colocou o dedo machucado na boca. Sentiu o gosto salgado do sangue e ela tremeu com a sensação úmida e quente da língua dele na pontinha do dedo. Gina tinha se espantado com a atitude dele.

- Pronto... - ele disse, corando. - Não foi nada - apontou para o corte fino e mínimo no indicador dela. Ela sorriu.

- Você nunca me contou com detalhes - ele olhou intrigado para ela.

- Não contei o quê? - ela riu.

- Como foi a batalha. A última - ele suspirou, desanimado.

- Não é uma história muito longa. Eu fui até a mansão Malfoy, encontrei Voldemort. Nós lutamos. Eu venci - ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele.

- Tudo bem se você não quiser falar nisso... - disse, compreensiva, e fez menção de se levantar.

- Não! - ele segurou seu braço. - Fique. Eu quero te contar tudo, é só que... - ela voltou até a cadeira e sentou-se à sua frente. - Primeiro eu devo avisar que da mesma forma que você tem seus pesadelos eu tenho os meus fantasmas - ela ouvia atentamente. - Meus pais... - ela ensaiou se manifestar mas ele emendou. - Eu sei que não fui responsável pela morte deles mas, de certa forma, a ausência deles foi o grande fantasma da minha vida - Gina sacudiu a cabeça, compreendendo. - Aí veio Cedrico. O que aconteceu com ele... O jeito com o que ele foi morto, de forma tão covarde, sem chance alguma. E era tão jovem... E não foi só ele - ele deu uma pausa. - Todos que Voldemort matou, principalmente com o meu sangue correndo em suas veias. Todos que ele torturou, os pais de Neville, Sirius... Os que ele fez sofrer... Você, Gina. O que ele fez com você. Você era uma menina, uma criança. E ele simplesmente... - Harry deu um soco na mesa. Gina tinha a expressão fixa nele. - E então começou aquela guerra estúpida e insana. Eu não tinha idéia do que era uma guerra, meu Deus, eu era só um garoto também mas eu tinha que ser bem mais do que isso - disse, passando nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos. - Eu tinha que crescer. E tinha que descobrir todas essas coisas que se levam anos para se descobrir em meses. Mas, às vezes, você tem que amadurecer tão depressa e à força que não é capaz de assimilar as mudanças - ele deu uma pausa. - E eu ainda não sabia o que era o amor. Embora ele estivesse o tempo todo exatamente na minha frente – disse, voltando o olhar para ela. - Então simplesmente eu soube. Me senti tão idiota. Em um momento eu não sabia e no outro foi como se eu soubesse a minha vida inteira... - sorriu. - Eu vi você entrando na sala comunal, você estava animada, tinha voltado da aula de vôo e sorria de uma forma que iluminava o seu rosto, não, iluminava toda a sala - fechou os olhos e viu nitidamente a Gina Weasley de quinze anos passando pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ela conversava e sorria com as colegas de turma.

Harry estava jogando Xadrez de Bruxo com Rony, ganhando pela primeira vez na vida, e foi distraído pela algazarra que Gina fazia com as outras meninas. Ergueu o rosto e os olhos dele encontraram os dela por alguns segundos. Ela corou imediatamente e perdeu a fala, abaixando a cabeça. Aqueles mínimos instantes tinham sido o suficiente para Harry perceber o que sentia. Tinha visto refletido naqueles olhos castanhos e tímidos o sentimento mais forte que poderia sentir. Tinha acabado de conhecer o amor.

Como qualquer pessoa que faz uma grande descoberta sobre si mesmo, Harry estava perplexo. Acompanhou Gina com o olhar, agora fascinado pela graça e delicadeza da menina, até que ela se sentasse no sofá.

Passou o resto do jogo dando olhares furtivos em sua direção. Era impressionante como ela havia mudado para ele. Em um segundo era a irmã do seu melhor amigo e no outro estava tentando manter os olhos no tabuleiro e, principalmente a concentração, mas sem muito sucesso em ambos. Rony, completamente atento ao jogo, fez alguns movimentos e colocou o adversário em uma posição complicada.

_"Xeque", ele disse, orgulhoso de si mesmo. "É engraçado como as coisas podem dar uma virada, não é mesmo, Harry?", perguntou, satisfeito._

_Harry ainda estava incrédulo na sua descoberta. Só conseguia pensar agora em abraçar aquela menina ruiva, até então apenas uma amiga, e não a soltar nunca mais._

_"Harry?", Rony o acordou do transe. "Você ouviu o que eu disse?"_

"Ahn? Não, Ron. Estava distraído. O que foi que você perguntou?", disse, ainda meio perdido em pensamentos.

"Eu disse como é impressionante como as coisas mudam", Harry sorriu, lançando um olhar a Gina e virou-se para o amigo.

"É, Ron. É impressionante", fez um movimento e Rony o venceu.

"Xeque-mate", o amigo disse enquanto bocejava. 

_"Xeque-mate...", Harry repetiu. Tinha finalmente entendido o que sentia e agora precisava desesperadamente expressar aquele sentimento. Só não sabia como._

_Depois de Rony lhe vencer no jogo eles se recolheram para dormir. Harry rolava na cama. Não conseguia adormecer. Agora apenas conseguia imaginar aqueles olhos castanhos, a boca convidativa e o corpo bem desenhado dela. Não conseguia nem mesmo fechar os olhos._

_Todos os outros já dormiam quando decidiu descer as escadas e dar uma volta. Colocou a capa de seu pai debaixo do braço e foi até a sala comunal. Ficou surpreso ao ver que não estava sozinho._

Ela estava bem ali, debruçada na janela, os cabelos soltos. O vento fresco da noite assoviava em seus ouvidos, de olhos fechados, sorria. Ele poderia passar a eternidade olhando para ela daquela forma. Mas ela percebeu a presença sua presença.

"Harry?", ela disse, alarmada, as bochechas ficaram rubras, o que Harry achou adorável. Ele ainda permaneceu um segundo absorto em devaneios mas logo sacudiu a cabeça e ficou alerta. "O que você está fazendo acordado a uma hora dessas?", perguntou sem ter certeza se o deveria ter feito. Ela sabia que ele, Mione e Rony sempre aprontavam, mas nunca lhe haviam contado nada.

"Eu? Eu... Bem, eu... É óbvio que eu...", gaguejou. Não podia dizer a ela que não tinha conseguido dormir pensando nela. Ela sorriu, o que o fez pensar que seria capaz de confidenciar qualquer coisa a ela naquele momento.

"Você é sempre assim, articulado?", perguntou voltando ao tom normal de sua cor.

Ele sorriu, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela, Gina abaixou a cabeça. Não queria fantasiar sobre o modo que ela pensou que ele tinha olhado para si, afinal, Harry nunca havia sequer notado sua presença, muito menos seu amor. Por que seria diferente agora?

Harry se aproximou, fazendo com que o coração dela disparasse. Ele passou nervosamente a língua sobre os lábios, o que fez com que as pernas da menina bambeassem. Olhou para ela e não resistiu, passando a mão delicadamente pela lateral de seu rosto, deixando os cabelos ruivos deslizarem suavemente por entre os dedos. Ela fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco. Ele pareceu se perder na magia daquele momento e demorou a perceber que ela estava chorando.

"Harry, por que você está fazendo isso?", ela perguntou, afastando-se do toque dele, dando dois passos para trás. "Não brinque assim comigo", disse, chorosa. "É cruel...", ela terminou em um fio de voz. Harry andou até a garota, como se atraído por um imã invisível.

"Eu não estou brincando...", disse segurando o rosto dela com as mãos e delineando o caminho das lágrimas com os polegares. Gina estava trêmula e assustada quando ele tocou desajeitadamente os lábios com os seus e a abraçou com força.

Gina sentiu que podia desmaiar ali, nos braços dele. Mas ao invés disso apenas entreabriu os lábios e deixou que o amor os guiasse. Ele sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela e a doçura de tudo aquilo que ela havia reprimido durante quase seis anos.

Quando Harry a soltou Gina estava ofegante. As bochechas estavam coradas e ela mantinha a mão sobre o peito, tentando acalmar o coração disparado. Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Tinha sido bom demais para um primeiro beijo.

"Me diga que não foi um sonho...", ela suspirou. "Me diga que eu não vou acordar e descobrir que foi apenas outro sonho. Que você está lá no seu quarto dormindo e que eu adormeci pensando em você e acabei imaginando tudo isso."

"Não, Gina. Não foi um sonho", ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. "Eu estou aqui", disse, colocando a mão dela sobre o seu coração. Ela deu uma risada ao ver que estava ainda mais acelerado que o seu.

Harry abriu os olhos. Gina ainda estava atenta ao que ele contava. Ela nunca imaginara o modo como ele descobriu que estava apaixonado. Ele tomou fôlego e continuou a falar o que sentia.

- Eu amadureci mas não o suficiente. Eu ainda tinha medo. Medo de perder as pessoas que amava. Medo de dizer que amava as pessoas. Eu imaginava que isso era algo como mandar a pessoa embrulhada para presente para Voldemort - disse de modo sincero. - Eu cheguei a pensar em romper a amizade com Rony e Hermione mas eu achei que isso os poria em mais risco pois sei que os dois lutariam mesmo contra a minha vontade. Mas você... - respirou fundo. - Você era uma novidade na minha vida e eu queria protegê-la acima de todas as coisas. Eu não identificava o que eu sentia por você... Só sabia que se perdesse você, se Voldemort pegasse você, eu morreria. Então eu tomei uma decisão estúpida. Conversei com Rony e Hermione e, apesar de os dois terem me dito que era uma grande burrice, fiquei irredutível. Eu ia passar seis meses na Irlanda, sendo treinado intensivamente para ser o mais jovem auror da história, e não teria como te proteger estando longe de você. Foi aí que eu resolvi terminar nosso namoro. Eu pensava que se você não estivesse comigo estaria segura o suficiente para eu completar o treinamento, vencer Voldemort e, aí sim, ter direito à paz e felicidade – disse, sacudindo a cabeça, como se repreendesse a si mesmo por aquilo. - Mas quando eu voltei para Hogwarts as coisas estavam diferentes. Você estava namorando o Malfoy. Eu não conseguia suportar aquilo. Vocês andando de mãos dadas pelos corredores. Os beijos exageradamente apaixonados. As piadinhas que os sonserinos faziam... - ela sentiu os olhos marejarem. - Mas de alguma forma aquilo me ajudou a me concentrar apenas na luta. A Ordem da Fênix descobriu onde Voldemort estava e eu já tinha completado o treinamento. Era muito bom com a espada, melhor que em duelos. Então, depois de repassar mais de mil vezes os planos, nós invadimos a mansão Malfoy. Eu me confrontei novamente com Voldemort. Mas eu era um adulto. Nós lutamos. Ele me feriu no peito e eu imaginei que ia morrer mas pensei que se eu morresse teria perdido você em vão e que nunca o mundo seria um lugar seguro para você, mesmo não estando mais comigo. Aí eu consegui derrubá-lo, rolei no chão e alcancei a minha espada. De uma vez só separei a cabeça dele do corpo - Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Como é matar alguém? - perguntou, curiosa. Ele parou por alguns instantes.

- É horrível. Mesmo sendo alguém como Voldemort... Mas eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. E depois me deu uma grande sensação de vazio. Eu não tinha mais nenhum propósito na vida – ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu não tinha para quem voltar, Gina. Então eu não voltei mais. Antes tivesse voltado... Mas fui covarde. Teria que enfrentar uma outra luta, tentar recuperar você, mas eu não me considerava nem merecedor e muito menos capaz. Quando recebi a carta de Mione, dizendo que você se casaria com ele, passei mais dois dias pensando. Mas quando voltei era tarde demais... - ela olhava fixamente para ele, que agora falava sem parar, olhando a espada encima da mesa. Harry parecia querer terminar o mais rápido possível com aquilo e se livrar daquele peso. - Então quando você me enviou aquela carta eu pensei que poderia, de alguma forma, tentar compensar você pelos meus erros, pela minha covardia... - ficou em silêncio, tinha terminado.

- Eu não sabia disso tudo – ela disse enquanto o olhava. Harry parecia aliviado mas estava visivelmente perturbado pela conversa. Olhou paa ela e disse, com carinho.

- Obrigado por ter me ouvido. Eu precisava mesmo falar sobre isso - ela sorriu.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre, Harry – disse, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes dele, fazendo-o sorrir.

- É, eu sei disso. Você também... - respondeu, encontrando o olhar dela pela primeira vez depois de desabafar. Ele adivinhou o que ela estava pensando. - E não se preocupe - disse, piscando o olho. - Eu vou saber esperar desta vez - ela sorriu enquanto ele saía da cozinha para tomar um banho. Gina sabia que Harry faria um grande esforço para ajudá-la a ser feliz.


	8. A Pseudo Vida Conjugal

Capítulo Oito - A Pseudo Vida Conjugal 

Harry estava na cozinha, preparando um delicioso jantar para ele e Gina. Em seu íntimo tinha dificuldades para cumprir sua promessa, era uma tentação saber que ela dormia em sua cama todas as noites e dividir o mesmo teto com ela estava começando a deixá-lo intoxicado. Mas, mesmo assim, tinha se mantido afastado. Contudo não deixava de agradá-la e mimá-la sempre que podia. Havia prendido o quadro dela, "A Ruiva Triste", no quarto de hóspedes e toda noite adormecia olhando-o. Queria mantê-la feliz, compensá-la pelo passado. E se no meio do processo conseguisse conquistá-la novamente não seria de todo ruim.

Enquanto verificava o peixe assado lembrou que não tinha vinho branco para acompanhar o jantar. Verificou o relógio e calculou que daria tempo de ir à loja da esquina e trazer um vinho para os dois. Gina ainda estava no banho. Escutou o barulho do chuveiro ligado e o peixe ainda demoraria vinte minutos para assar. Com certeza daria tempo. Saiu para comprar o vinho.

Não demorou cinco minutos e Rony aparatou na sala de estar dele. Não tinha conseguido avisar ao amigo sobre a visita. Fazia tempo que não se viam e estava preocupado com Harry, havia um boato sobre ter sido baleado. Ficou alguns minutos parado, sentindo o cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha foi ver se o amigo estava lá.

- Harry? - entrou na cozinha e viu o peixe assando no forno. Bebeu um copo d'água e ouviu passos no andar de cima. Voltou até à sala e ouviu o barulho de alguém descendo as escadas.

A primeira coisa que ouviu foi uma voz feminina mas antes que tivesse tempo de reconhecer por que a voz lhe era tão familiar deu de cara com Gina. A irmã estava descalça e usando o roupão de banho que a senhora Weasley tinha dado de presente para Harry, com um "H" e um "P" bordados, secava os cabelos com uma toalha. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- R-Ron? - perguntou, gaguejando. Ele ainda estava sem fala.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - gritaram juntos. - Eu perguntei primeiro - disseram em uníssono novamente. Ambos vermelhos até às orelhas.

Os dois bufaram e cruzaram os braços. Harry abriu a porta e deu de cara com os dois irmãos Weasley, de frente um para o outro, confrontando-se.

- Oh-oh! - deixou escapar e os dois se viraram para ele.

- Como você explica isso, Harry? - berraram ao mesmo tempo. Harry quase deixou o vinho cair no chão. - Cale essa boca - um disse para o outro.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? - Rony perguntou de forma quase acusadora.

- Eu pergunto o mesmo. Não era para ninguém saber... - ela disse, aborrecida, olhando atravessada para o irmão.

- Eu... Eu não contei para ninguém, Gina. Juro – Harry disse nervoso.

- E eu que achei que estava visitando um amigo - Rony disse, ressentido. - E você pelo visto se esqueceu dos modos. Parece bem à vontade, praticamente em casa... - disse, apontando para a roupa dela. Harry engasgou, tendo uma crise de tosse. Gina ficou com as bochechas escarlates.

- Olha como fala comigo, Ronald Weasley. Com quem você pensa que está falando? - colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Bem, até onde eu sei, com a Sra. Malfoy, mas pelo visto você está muito confortável, brincando de casinha com o Harry aqui e fingindo-se de Sra. Potter - respondeu, irritado. Gina apertou os olhos, fuzilando-o.

- Hey! - Harry se ofendeu. - Não tome conclusões precipitadas. Eu só estou ajudando a Gina, como amigo... - Rony deu um sorriso cínico.

- Ah! Me desculpem. Eu realmente devo ter uma imaginação muito fértil. Minha irmã está saindo do banho com o roupão do meu amigo enquanto ele prepara um jantarzinho romântico regado a vinho para ela. Realmente não há nada de estranho nisso... - Gina bufou.

- Ronald Weasley, acho bom o senhor me respeitar - disse em tom ameaçador.

- Ora Gina. Dê-se então ao respeito. Você tem feito uma besteira atrás da outra. Não me surpreenderia nada se você estivesse dormindo com o Harry agora... - ela arregalou os olhos.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca - Harry disse, desanimado. Os dois o ignoraram, medindo forças com os olhares. - Bem, se ninguém se importar eu vou lá na cozinha salvar o jantar de virar carvão - acrescentou sem ser ouvido. Deu de ombros e entrou na cozinha. Ainda ouviu os dois vociferando na sala.

- Rony! Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Você acha que eu sou o quê? – ela perguntou aos berros, o irmão riu cinicamente.

- Maninha, do jeito que você está se comportando é difícil acreditar que você não encontrou um modo peculiar de pagar a sua estadia aqui... - disse no mesmo tom de antes. Gina jogou a toalha nele. Teve o impulso de esganá-lo.

Harry teve vontade de entrar na sala e estuporar o amigo mas sabia que os dois tinham que resolver aquilo sozinhos.

- Então é isso que você pensa de mim? Que eu sou uma vagabunda qualquer? Uma louca? - perguntou, os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

- Não. Imagina... - disse, debochado. - Primeiro você começa a namorar o Malfoy, aí fica noiva daquele infeliz. E não satisfeita, porque realmente era pouco, se casa com ele e vai morar como trouxa na Alemanha. Isso contra a vontade de todo mundo. Me desculpe, você é completamente lúcida. Nós é que somos os loucos aqui... - ela teve vontade de lhe dar um tapa mas começou a rir, surpreendendo o irmão.

- Ah! Eu me esqueci - disse, segurando as risadas e batendo a mão na testa. - A minha vida não me pertence. Como é que eu me atrevi a tomar decisões sozinha? Eu tenho que fazer sempre o que os outros querem - disse, irônica.

- Se você não sabe decidir sozinha pelo certo é melhor escutar a sua família mesmo - justificou. Harry imaginava até onde iriam naquela discussão.

- Agora você disse algo realmente contraditório. A minha família? Uma família que nem sequer foi ao meu casamento? Nunca me visitaram na Alemanha ou me mandaram cartas pelo correio trouxa? - disse, ressentida. - Ninguém se importou em saber se eu estava viva ou morta, quem dirá FELIZ... - completou, gritando a última palavra.

- Ah Gina. Você sabe muito bem que éramos contra. Ninguém queria testemunhar você fazendo uma estupidez daquela. Você não amava o Malfoy e... - ela o interrompeu.

- Eu não amava o Malfoy? - berrou a plenos pulmões. Harry quase largou o assado no chão da cozinha. - Algum de vocês por acaso se deu ao trabalho de me perguntar isso? Não. Vocês preferiram me julgar e me virar às costas, me castigando por considerar a minha escolha errada – completou, havia mágoa na voz.

- Faça-me um favor Gina. Ninguém precisava perguntar quem você amava. Estava escrito na sua testa desde que entramos em Hogwarts. Todo mundo sabe que você era apaixonada pelo Harry. Só casou com o panaca do Malfoy para fugir do que sentia, para feri-lo - ela se sentiu ofendida. - E depois renegou a nossa família porque nós não a apoiamos nessa loucura. Ou você quer que eu acredite que você ama muito o Malfoy? Por isso está aqui, na casa do homem que ele mais odeia no mundo, vestindo o roupão dele e tirando umas fériazinhas conjugais.

Harry não conseguiu evitar de sorrir enquanto abria a garrafa de vinho e arrumava, por não ter nada para fazer, a mesa do jantar. Gina, porém, não achou tanta graça. Ela ficou sem fala. Não podia negar que o que o irmão tinha dito era a mais pura verdade. Rony sorriu, vitorioso, mas ela ainda tinha mais um às na manga.

- E o que você tem a ver com tudo isso? – perguntou, triste. - Nada - ela própria disse, a voz embargada. - Ninguém se importou comigo. Ninguém ajudou, nem impediu. Nenhum de vocês fez nada. Absolutamente nada... – agora os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Você nem ao menos tentou pedir ajuda, Gina - disse, quase arrependido por tê-la feito chorar. Ainda se sentia o pior dos homens quando fazia a irmã caçula sofrer.

- Não adiantaria. Vocês nunca me levaram a sério mesmo – disse, soluçando, e correu para a cozinha, batendo a porta.

Harry entendeu que ela não tinha mais condições de continuar a conversa com o irmão. Gina havia pedido socorro a ele com o olhar. Foi até à sala, bloqueando o caminho de Rony, detendo-o pelo ombro.

- Deixe-me passar, Harry. Eu ainda não terminei de falar - ele se adiantou mas o amigo permaneceu em frente à porta.

- Ron, deixa ela se acalmar um pouco. Depois você fala com ela, está bem? - disse calmo porém firme. Rony ficou vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Como você pode ficar do lado dela? Depois de tudo que ela fez com você? - perguntou, indignado.

- E o que eu fiz a ela, Ron? - respondeu com simplicidade.

- Estávamos em guerra...

- Não justifica. Eu a abandonei. Eu a joguei nos braços do Malfoy. Eu sou o responsável – acrescentou, olhando nos olhos do amigo. - Eu vou fazer a coisa certa agora e tomar conta dela - Rony franziu a testa. Falavam baixo e Gina não podia ouvi-los da cozinha.

- Ela é minha irmã, Harry. Eu tenho direito - ele forçou; Harry se colocou na frente da porta.

- E é a mulher que eu amo, Ron. A minha vida. Você não vai entrar nessa cozinha - nunca havia falado tão sério com o melhor amigo.

- Você vai me impedir de falar com a minha irmã, Harry? - perguntou em tom ameaçador.

- Vou. Agora vou, Ron. Ela não está em condições. Sentiu-se mal ontem. Por favor - Rony se sentiu traído.

- Tudo bem Harry. Eu não vou mais atrapalhar vocês dois – completou, havia mágoa na voz.

- Ron, eu... - Harry ainda tentou se justificar mas o amigo já tinha desaparatado.

Ele entrou na cozinha, desanimado, e se assustou. Gina tinha encontrado a garrafa de vinho e bebido quase toda.

- Ele já foi? - perguntou, os olhos e as bochechas vermelhos.

- Já – disse, desanimado. - Eu acho que ele nunca mais vai falar comigo de novo... - completou, sentando na cadeira em frente a ela.

- Sorte sua - disse, virando o resto da garrafa de vinho no gargalo.

- Você não deveria beber tanto assim... – ele estava preocupado. Ela jogou a garrafa na parede, enfurecida, quebrando-a em mil pedaços.

- O senhor se acha muito superior, não é? Me dizendo o que fazer - ele sacudiu o cabeça, sem entender.

- Eu só quero o seu bem, Gina - ela deu uma gargalhada cínica.

- "Eu só quero o seu bem, Gina" - debochou. - É só o que todos querem. Ou pelo menos o que dizem que querem. Nós queremos o bem da Gininha... Então vamos nos juntar e dizer a ela o que fazer. Vamos decidir a vida dela, prendê-la numa gaiola de ouro... Pois adivinha só: A Gininha aqui, voou da gaiola - disse, colocando a mão no peito e, levantando, aproximou-se de Harry. - Eu vou fazer só o que eu quiser agora – acrescentou em tom sério.

Harry engoliu em seco quando ela sentou no colo dele, montando por cima de suas pernas.

- E eu quero você agora - ela beijou seu pescoço, deslizando a mão por seu peito. Ele ficou de pé, afastando-a com delicadeza.

- Gina, não... - disse, suplicante. Sabia que não resistiria por muito tempo às provocações dela.

- Vamos lá Harry - segurou a gola da camisa dele, abrindo os dois primeiros botões. Ele a deteve, segurando as duas mãos entre as suas.

- Não - disse, quase sem acreditar no que estava fazendo.

- Vai me dizer que você não me quer? Eu posso sentir o quanto você me quer agora – disse, maliciosa, enquanto se sentava na mesa, em frente à ele. Ela o puxou para perto e o enlaçou com as pernas, abrindo o roupão. - Eu quero você. Agora – completou, beijando os lábios dele mas Harry não retribuiu.

- Você está completamente fora de si - disse, olhando sério para ela.

- E daí? Você não me quer? - ela se inclinou para trás, puxando-o, mas ele se manteve firme.

- Eu quero você mais do que tudo. Mas não assim. Não desse jeito... - disse de modo delicado. - Eu te amo demais para te deixar fazer uma coisa dessas, assim - ela riu.

- Você não passa de um grande covarde. Isso sim - ela ficou de pé. - E eu te odeio por isso - ela socou o peito dele, praticamente sem forças. - Eu te odeio - ela começou a chorar, apoiando a testa nele. - Eu te odeio - continuou socando o peito dele, soluçava e tremia. - Eu te odeio porque te amo. Porque não consigo tirar você do meu pensamento, de dentro de mim. Você está entranhado na minha pele, impregnado na minha alma - ela gritou, esfregando os braços com as unhas, arranhando-se, como se quisesse limpá-los. - Eu te amo, seu desgraçado. E te odeio por isso... - disse em um último esforço e amoleceu o corpo. Ele a amparou, pegando-a no colo.

Subiu as escadas com ela, livrou-a do roupão e entrou no chuveiro com Gina. Depois fez com que ela engolisse uma xícara de chá forte com mel e a deitou na cama.

Ele ficou ao lado dela, observando-a dormir. Era a primeira vez que Gina perdia o controle daquele jeito. Tentou ficar acordado mas não conseguiu. Estava cansado demais para isso. No meio da madrugada ela acordou, sobressaltada. Tentou levantar e sentiu o quarto rodar. Assustou-se ao perceber que estava sem roupas. Olhou para o lado e viu Harry. Ele abriu os olhos.

- Você está melhor? - perguntou, sonolento. Ela sentiu o rosto ficar quente de vergonha.

- Nós... Nós não? - perguntou, nervosa. Ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ah! Não. Nós não fizemos nada. Eu coloquei você no chuveiro e depois na cama. Mas me portei como um perfeito cavalheiro - ela colocou a mão no peito, aliviada. E subitamente se levantou, enrolada no lençol. Foi para o banheiro vomitar. Dez minutos depois ela voltou. Harry já estava quase indo ver se ela precisava de ajuda.

- Minha cabeça está explodindo. Nunca mais me deixe beber assim - ele sorriu.

- Eu vou tentar...

- Obrigada... - sussurrou antes de cair no sono novamente.

- De nada, meu amor - respondeu, com a certeza de que ela não tinha ouvido. E não conseguiu mais dormir. Passou a noite contemplando a mulher que amava.


	9. Não Há Lugar Como o Nosso Lar

Capítulo Nove - Não Há Lugar Como o Nosso Lar

A visita que Rony tinha feito a Harry causou grande repercussão na família Weasley. A primeira coisa que o ruivo fez depois que saiu contrariado da casa de Harry foi fazer uma visita para os pais n'A Toca. Mione ainda tentou demovê-lo da idéia.

- Ron, é um absurdo você se intrometer desta forma na vida da Gina. Ela sabe o que é melhor para ela – disse, a mão na testa. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mione, a Gina sempre foi uma sonhadora, uma avoada. Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Ela? Saber o que é melhor? – a esposa começou a perder a paciência.

- Rony, as pessoas mudam. Ela me pareceu bem mais madura... - tentou consertar mas ele tinha percebido que ela já sabia de tudo.

- Você sabia? Esse tempo todo você sabia, e não me falou nada... - disse, ressentido. - Por quê? - perguntou de forma acusadora. A esposa suspirou.

- Você já percebeu como está agindo quanto a isso? É por isso que não falei nada. E eu também tinha prometido aos dois. Você sabe como eu sou quando prometo alguma coisa para alguém... - disse, irritada; Rony fez uma careta.

- Então foi uma conspiração? O meu melhor amigo, a minha mulher e a minha irmã? - perguntou, ofendido. Hermione apertou os olhos.

- Ronald Weasley! Faça um favor a você mesmo e cresça. O mundo não gira à sua volta. Francamente...

- Você não vai comigo à Toca? - perguntou, ignorando o comentário dela.

- Não. Eu já disse. Não concordo que você apresse as coisas dessa forma. Acho que a Gina poderia conversar com os seus pais quando ela estivesse pronta - Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

- Então eu vou até lá sozinho - disse, melancólico. - Você não vai ficar daquele jeito e me colocar para dormir no sofá por causa disso, vai? - ela segurou uma risada.

- Vamos ver, Ron - disse sem olhá-lo e ele aparatou para A Toca, desanimado.

Assim que chegou na casa dos pais encontrou a mãe descascando batatas magicamente. O pai estava na garagem, desmontando alguns artigos trouxas e os encantando para funcionar na casa. Molly ficou feliz ao vê-lo mas o sorriso morreu do rosto dela ao ver que o filho estava com algum problema.

- Olá mamãe - ele disse, sério. Molly fez com que a fila de batatas, que passavam uma a uma em frente a uma faca e saíam descascadas do outro lado, parassem.

- O que aconteceu? Mione está bem? Meu neto? - perguntou, ansiosa; Rony a tranqüilizou.

- Não, mãe. Está tudo bem lá em casa - ela suspirou fundo.

- Que susto você me deu, querido. Eu fico tão preocupada... - Arthur entrou na sala nessa hora; tinha o rosto coberto de graxa e estava particularmente engraçado. Rony sorriu para o pai.

- Eu não sei desmontar aquelas engenhocas. Um tal de motor de sei lá o quê me cuspiu esse treco preto na cara... - Molly sacudiu a cabeça, estendendo um pano úmido ao marido.

- Eu já disse para você não se meter com essas coisas, meu bem - disse, inconformada, enquanto Rony continuava em silêncio.

- Olá filho - Arthur disse, agora com apenas a ponta do nariz e em volta dos olhos pretos. Parecia um guaxinim. - Como estão Hermione e o bebê?

- Estão bem - Molly respondeu no lugar do filho. - Mas ele está com algum outro problema – concluiu; Rony respirou fundo.

- O que é, filho? – o pai perguntou, sentando-se no sofá, dando um beijo na bochecha da esposa, que ficou com uma mancha escura no rosto. Rony apertou os lábios, tinha ficado sem jeito de contar.

- Gina - ele falou em voz baixa, Molly e Arthur se entreolharam.

- O que tem a sua irmã? - Molly perguntou em um tom normal. Arthur olhou da mulher para o filho.

- Ela voltou, mamãe – ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Arthur apertou a mão da esposa.

- E... – a mãe gesticulou para que o filho prosseguisse; sabia que ele tinha algo mais a dizer.

- Eu não sei como falar uma coisa dessas mamãe. É escandaloso. Uma vergonha - disse tristemente. Arthur apertava tanto a mão de Molly que ela começava a sentir dormência.

- Fale logo Ronald. O que aconteceu com ela? - ela ordenou ao filho adulto. Ele abaixou a cabeça e falou de uma só vez.

- Ela está morando com Harry, mamãe - Molly abriu um sorriso.

- Ufa! Ainda bem - disse, colocando a mão no peito, aliviada. Rony ficou espantado com a atitude da mãe. - Eu achei que você ia me dizer que ela estava grávida daquele marido dela. Eu ia ter um troço - Arthur riu.

- Realmente, só de imaginar um Weasley Malfoy eu fico nervoso - Molly riu e disse, piscando para o marido.

- Mas, por outro lado, um Weasley Potter viria em uma boa hora - Rony fez uma careta escandalizada.

- Mamãe! - ele a repreendeu. - Como a senhora pode dizer uma coisa dessas? - Arthur se levantou e saiu da sala. Sabia que o filho ouviria poucas e boas.

- Ronald Weasley! - ela disse em um tom mais alto de voz. - Desde quando o senhor é o juiz da moral? - ele se encolheu no sofá. - Vai me dizer que o senhor preferia ver a sua irmã com aquele traste lá do que com o seu melhor amigo? – perguntou, aborrecida.

- Mamãe, a senhora sabe que eu...

- Não me interrompa, mocinho - ela apontou o dedo para ele. Rony engoliu em seco. - Você sabe muito bem o quanto a sua irmã amava o Harry. E você se lembra muito bem de vê-la cabisbaixa pelos cantos desta casa, sem comer e nem dormir. Chorando dia e noite por causa do Harry, não lembra? - Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

- Lembro mas... - Molly sinalizou para que ele continuasse calado.

- E você sabe muito bem que foi por isso que nós não a apoiamos quando ela começou a namorar o filho do Malfoy - ela fez uma careta. - Por que nós sabíamos que ela não seria feliz. Que ela estava se enganando e enganando ao rapaz...

- E quem se importa com ele, mamãe? - Molly o repreendeu com o olhar.

- Você sabe muito bem que ele gostava muito da sua irmã ou não teria ido para a Alemanha com ela, viver como trouxa. Você sabe como deve ter sido para ele. Principalmente depois do pai ter desaparecido. Aquela família dele deve ter esperado que ele ficasse no lugar de Lúcio - Rony concordou contrariado. - Então eu acho que a questão não é o Malfoy ou a Gina ou mesmo o Harry - disse seriamente. - Não é isso que está te preocupando. Não, senhor, Ronald Weasley - ela voltou ao tom mais alto. - O senhor está é com ciúmes da sua irmã. Ciúmes porque ela foi pedir colo para o seu amigo e não voltou como uma garotinha assustada para casa - ela deu uma risada. - E o que você esperava? Que ela fosse vir para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido? Eu ficaria desapontada com sua irmã se ela fizesse algo assim... - disse calmamente agora. - Isso demonstraria que ela não aprendeu nada com o sofrimento e que continuava a mesma garotinha de antes. Agora eu sei que ela se tornou uma mulher, Rony – terminou, orgulhosa.

- Como assim, mamãe? - ela sorriu.

- Meu filho, ela resolveu voltar. E isso é difícil... Mas ela pediu ajuda e abrigo ao Harry. Eu imagino que a parte mais difícil ela já fez. Eu imagino o que ela deve ter sentido ao revê-lo – o filho ainda não tinha compreendido. - Para ela seria bem mais simples voltar para cá. Mesmo com toda a mágoa de ambas partes, nós somos a família dela e ela é parte de nós, sempre vai ser recebida de volta. Mas com o Harry... – ele pareceu entender.

- Ele poderia negar? - Molly sacudiu a cabeça.

- Exatamente. Então ela foi direto à raiz do problema, o que mostra o quanto ela cresceu - Rony sorriu.

- Eu não tinha visto as coisas desta forma, mãe - Molly apertou seu nariz carinhosamente.

- É por isso que você é homem, meu filho - ela riu. - Eu quero vê-la. Você pode dar um jeito de dizer isso a ela? - Rony ergueu os ombros.

- Como? - Molly bufou.

- Oras, Harry é seu amigo. Você não pode mandar uma coruja a ele e marcar isso? - Rony torceu os lábios.

- Bem, tecnicamente nós somos amigos mas na prática... Digo, depois do que eu disse a ele talvez ele não queira me ver nunca mais – acrescentou, temeroso com a reação da mãe.

- O que você disse ao Harry, Ronald Weasley? - Rony afundou no sofá.

- Eu praticamente o acusei, mamãe. Isso depois de não ser nenhum pouco gentil com a Gina também – terminou em tom arrependido. Esperou ouvir uma grande bronca da mãe mas Molly não fez isso.

- E agora você está arrependido? – ela perguntou carinhosamente; ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Então o que você está esperando para consertar isso, querido? - Rony franziu a testa. - Vá até a casa de Harry, meu filho. Vá ate lá e converse com ele. Fale com a sua irmã e a traga aqui. Eu vou fazer um jantar para ela. Chamo os meninos, você traz Hermione e Harry também deve vir - ela sorria para o filho.

- Está bem mamãe. Eu vou até lá. Espero que Harry não me estupore. Ele teria motivos suficientes pra isso. O jeito com o qual eu falei com a Gina foi inaceitável... - Molly ergueu seu rosto.

- Então diga isso para a sua irmã, Ron Weasley. Não para mim - deu um beijinho em sua testa. - Agora vá. Espero uma coruja sua me avisando do dia do jantar - Rony sorriu.

- Dê um abraço no papai - disse, abraçando a mãe, e desaparatou para casa.

Molly permaneceu no sofá em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de chamar o marido e contar as novidades. Arthur ficou tão feliz quanto ela.

Assim que Rony chegou em casa contou sobre a conversa que tinha tido com a mãe para Hermione. Ela ficou tão feliz que nem se lembrou de brigar com o marido. E inclusive se ofereceu para ir com ele até a casa de Harry no dia seguinte e ajudá-lo a convencer a irmã e o amigo de irem ao jantar n'A Toca.

De manhã o casal se arrumou e aparatou na casa de Harry. O dono da casa estava na sala, sozinho e em silêncio. Gina já estava com ele há quase um mês e nunca mais havia encostado nela, pelo menos não da forma que gostaria. Estava começando a achar que tudo aquilo era um grande erro. Que ela deveria ir para a casa da família ao invés de ficar ali, levando uma semivida ao seu lado. Sentia-se um empecilho pra ela. Achava que se ela estivesse n'A Toca, na companhia da família, não estaria mais insegura e provavelmente não estaria assim tão iludida quanto ao que sentia por ele. Estava divagando quando os dois amigos se materializaram à sua frente. Trocou um rápido olhar com Rony e se voltou para Hermione.

- Ele não vai criar mais problemas, vai? - Mione sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Rony abaixou a cabeça.

- Ela está lá em cima? - perguntou, sem graça. Harry confirmou, desconfiado.

- Está dormindo ainda. Ela estava muito cansada ontem - Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não vim para feri-la, Harry – o amigo o olhou, sério.

- Ah, sim. Você já fez isso no outro dia, Ron. Ela ficou arrasada, se realmente lhe interessa saber... - acrescentou, ressentido. Rony suspirou. Mione fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando ao marido que se desculpasse.

- Harry... Eu sinto muito. Eu estava fora de mim. Eu tive ciúmes... - Harry olhou nos olhos do amigo, que abaixou a cabeça.

- Você foi muito duro com ela, Ron. Ela não merecia ouvir metade das coisas que você disse. Você não deve desculpas a mim mas sim a ela - Rony concordou.

- Ela não vai me receber, vai? - Harry torceu os lábios.

- Você receberia se fosse você? – completou, rindo, e deu uma piscadela para Hermione, que sorriu. Rony tinha a expressão derrotada. A mulher estava segurando uma risada. O amigo apertava os lábios para não rir também.

- Então como eu vou pedir desculpas para ela, Harry? - Hermione olhava para o amigo já com pena do marido. Harry trocou um olhar cúmplice com a amiga.

- Já chega? - perguntou para ela, irônico. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acho que sim, Harry. Molly já o torturou bastante ontem - Rony ergueu o olhar e percebeu que a esposa e o amigo estavam brincando com ele.

- Odeio quando vocês fazem isso comigo! - disse, aborrecido. Harry e Hermione riram e logo Rony também ria. Ele esticou a mão para Harry.

- Amigos? - Harry hesitou e ficou sério.

- Não - ele disse secamente. Rony arregalou os olhos. E Harry deu um sorrisinho maroto. - Irmãos, Ron. Que tal? - disse, pegando a mão do amigo, puxando-o para mais perto, abraçando-o. Mione ficou comovida coma cena. - Mas isso não te livra de enfrentar a fera - ele apontou o teto com a cabeça, indicando o segundo andar. O amigo respirou fundo.

- Eu subo ou é melhor você me anunciar? - perguntou, nervoso. Mione riu da falta de jeito dos dois.

- Posso subir? Eu preparo a Gina para você, meu amor - disse para o marido; Harry concordou.

Mione subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto de Harry, onde Gina estava dormindo. Depois de alguns momentos ela ouviu a voz abafada da amiga.

- Pode entrar agora Harry. Já estou composta - Mione abriu a porta.

- Sou eu Gina. Posso entrar? - perguntou educadamente. A outra assentiu.

- Como está o bebê? 

- Bem, eu acho - passou a mão pela barriga. - Estou com apenas dois meses. Ainda não dá para notar. Embora o Rony insista que dá para perceber - Gina sorriu.

- Mione, eu estou feliz que esteja aqui - disse enquanto a amiga se sentava ao seu lado. - Eu queria muito te pedir uma coisa... - Mione estava atenta. - Já que Rony sabe que eu estou aqui eu gostaria de aceitar a sua proposta e deixá-la me atualizar em magia novamente. Eu realmente pretendo voltar à Academia Medi-Bruxa e acredito que precise passar por exames. Ficaria muito feliz se você pudesse me ajudar com isso - Mione sorriu, satisfeita.

- É claro que eu te ajudo. Venho todas as tarde até o bebê nascer. Está bem assim? - Gina sacudiu a cabeça, feliz, e abraçou a cunhada. - Mas eu posso te pedir uma coisa também? - Gina se afastou do abraço e encarou os olhos vivos de Hermione. - Seu irmão... Ele está lá embaixo e quer vir te pedir desculpas. Eu quero saber se ele pode subir aqui ou eu ficaria viúva se ele fizesse isso? - Gina riu.

- Está bem, eu não vou deixar meu sobrinho sem pai - Mione sorriu.

- Eu vou chamá-lo então... – disse, levantando-se; Gina segurou sua mão.

- Obrigada Mione.

- De nada Gina - ela saiu porta afora. Dois minutos depois Gina ouviu duas batidas fracas.

- Entre.

Rony abriu a porta aos poucos, com medo de que Gina lhe atirasse algo pesado. Olhou a irmã, sentada na cama de Harry, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, vestindo uma camisola florida e o mesmo roupão do outro dia por cima. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Gina sorriu de volta.

- Você se lembra aquela vez que eu escondi a sua boneca preferida e depois não encontrava? - perguntou, olhando para o chão.

- Lembro. Eu fiquei dois dias inteiros sem falar com você - Rony olhou nos seus olhos.

- Foram os piores dias da minha vida. Eu sentia falta da sua voz. E fiquei tão feliz quando te devolvi a boneca... - sorriu.

- É, eu também fiquei feliz de poder voltar a falar com você – disse, também sorrindo.

- Mas eu não te contei que nunca encontrei a boneca, contei? - Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Como assim? - ele torceu os lábios.

- Esqueci em que parte do jardim a havia enterrado então vendi parte da minha coleção de figurinhas animadas do Chudley e comprei outra boneca para você, Gina. Igualzinha - ela se espantou. - Eu jurei que nunca mais faria algo estúpido com você, que a magoasse assim - deu uma pausa. - E eu não cumpri a promessa - suspirou. - Espero que possa me perdoar por isso - ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- E eu jurei que nunca mais ficaria tanto tempo sem falar com você. E passei dois anos - disse, levantando da cama. - Pelo jeito nós dois temos uma séria dificuldade de cumprir este tipo de promessas - completou, sorrindo.

- Se não fosse assim não seríamos irmãos, Gina - disse, rindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Nem Weasley - completou, divertida, rolando os olhos para cima.

- Nem me fale - ele riu. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio.

- Você vai me dar um abraço ou eu vou ter que te dar uma surra antes? - ela perguntou, as duas mãos na cintura.

Rony se aproximou e a apertou com força, levantando-a do chão e rodando a irmã, como fazia quando eram pequenos. Ela riu e deu vários beijos estalados nas bochechas coradas de Rony. Desceram as escadas de mãos dadas, o que deixou Harry e Hermione muito satisfeitos.

- Agora sim. - Mione disse, satisfeita. Harry piscou para o amigo, que sorria de orelha a orelha. - Você contou as novidades para ela? - Gina se virou para ele.

- Mamãe quer ver você, e papai, e creio que os meninos também. Ela pediu para marcar um jantar de boas vindas para você - Gina ficou pálida.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia. Não sei o que mamãe está pensando e... - Rony franziu a testa.

- E se eu disser que o único idiota da família sou eu? Isso te ajuda a resolver ir? - ela riu.

- Jura? - deu uma gargalhada. - Mamãe e papai não estão bravos comigo? - perguntou, admirada.

- Segundo a bronca que esse aí levou... - Harry disse, rindo. Hermione ficou sem graça.

- Você contou para ele, né? - Rony perguntou para a esposa; que riu, desconcertada.

- Eu vou - Gina disse, abraçando Rony de novo. Os outros três trocaram olhares satisfeitos. - Pode marcar para o final de semana - completou, satisfeita. - Mas antes de vocês irem embora eu gostaria de falar um pouquinho com Ron em particular, você nos dão licença? - Harry e Hermione deram de ombros. Era natural que quisessem matar a saudade.

- Vem Mione. Eu faço um chá - Harry disse, dirigindo-se para a cozinha. Gina sentou no sofá com Rony.

- O que é, Gina? - ela torceu os lábios e apertou uma mão à outra.

- Eu imagino que você esteja trabalhando no Ministério – ele confirmou.

- Eu só faço burocracia por lá mas é um bom emprego - emendou.

- Então você mesmo pode me ajudar... - ele franziu a testa. - Ron, eu quero me divorciar do Draco – o irmão apertou os olhos e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Talvez isso não seja necessário - disse depois de pensar um pouco.

- Como assim? - Gina não compreendia.

- Você viveram como trouxas, não é? - ela confirmou. - Mas o casamento de vocês foi um casamento bruxo. E se vocês não viveram como bruxos...

- Não estávamos casados? - perguntou, sem acreditar.

- Bem, tudo leva a crer que sim. As leis do Ministério sobre matrimônio não são bem claras mas, se eu estiver certo, o casamento poderá ser anulado. O que é bem mais rápido que um divórcio - Gina sorriu e deu um novo abraço no irmão.

- Você cuida disso para mim? – perguntou, suplicante. Rony segurou a pontinha do queixo dela.

- E eu poderia negar alguma coisa à minha irmãzinha? - ela sorriu, satisfeita. - Vou ver isso amanhã mesmo e envio os documentos ao Malfoy para ele assinar.

- Hey! Vamos para a cozinha? - ela o puxou. - Você tem que provar o chá que o Harry faz. Ron, ele cozinha tão bem... - disse, abrindo a porta.

- Sei... – o irmão respondeu, reconhecendo o tom apaixonado na voz dela sem que Gina percebesse, e entrou logo atrás da irmã na cozinha.


	10. Agora e Para Sempre

Capítulo Dez - Agora e Para Sempre

Rony conseguiu todas as informações necessárias no Ministério e arrumou os papéis. A única coisa que precisava era mandar a intimação para Malfoy e o mesmo deveria assiná-los na presença do Ministro. Enviou a coruja bem cedo e, como era um documento oficial, Draco foi obrigado a se apresentar no Ministério em três dias ou seria processado por desacato às leis bruxas.

Draco recebeu a intimação na Alemanha e ficou desgostoso. Sabia que o casamento seria anulado imediatamente e Gina estaria livre para cair nos braços do maldito Potter, instantaneamente, se quisesse. Ele resmungou e guardou o papel no bolso. Tinha vendido o apartamento de Berlim e se desfeito de tudo que pertencia aos dois. Estava particularmente satisfeito de ter queimado todas as roupas dela.

Sem ter muito que fazer pegou o telefone e reservou a passagem, só de ida, na primeira classe da melhor companhia aérea alemã, e foi para a suíte presidencial em que estava hospedado, aguardar pelo horário do vôo. Voltaria para casa em grande estilo.

Quando entrou no avião estranhou as acomodações. Não estava acostumado àquele tipo de transporte trouxa. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da primeira classe. A comissária de bordo veio perguntar a ele se estava se sentindo confortável.

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa? – ele fechou os olhos.

- Paz – respondeu rudemente. A comissária ficou visivelmente sem graça.

- Tudo bem, senhor. Se precisar de algo... – ela disse, saindo.

Draco não percebeu mas ao seu lado uma moça de olhos azuis vivos tinha prestado atenção à cena e não parecia nada feliz com o que ele tinha feito. A comissária voltou e veio servi-la de uma dose de vinho tinto.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu. Draco parecia dormir, encostado na cadeira. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, indignada. - Educação realmente não tem nada a ver com a classe social – disse para a comissária, que sorriu, desconcertada.

Foi então que Draco reparou que o recado havia sido para ele. Abriu os olhos e apenas os voltou para a mulher. Ele ainda não a tinha visto mas quando o fez se sentiu um completo idiota por não ter reparado antes.

Ela tinha olhos azuis intrigantes e os cabelos, ruivos, encaracolados, lhe davam um ar ousado. Ela retribuiu o olhar, mirando-o de soslaio. Os olhos dele davam a impressão de penetrá-la até o fundo da alma. Draco tinha o olhar frio mas ela sentiu um calor no fundo do estômago. Mesmo assim, desafiou-o, e se virou para ele, rodando o cálice de vinho entre os dedos. Ele ficou perplexo. Ela era a primeira pessoa que o desafiava daquela forma. Tinha conseguido três coisas em apenas alguns segundos: chamar sua atenção, impressioná-lo e, agora, intrigá-lo. Quem era aquela mulher, afinal?

- Você perdeu algo aqui? – ela perguntou, percebendo que ele se inclinava na cadeira agora.

Ele se endireitou mas, ao contrário do que pensava, ele não fechou a cara, e sim abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso enigmático que a deixou sem fôlego. Ela tinha conseguido uma quarta coisa agora: encantado-o com seu senso de humor ácido.

- Perdi sim – respondeu de forma atrevida. Ela apertou os olhos na direção dele.

- Foi a sua educação? Porque nitidamente o senhor não tem nenhuma – respondeu no mesmo tom atrevido dele, fazendo-o sorrir.

- _Touché _– disse maliciosamente; ela se surpreendeu.

- Afinal, até que para um troglodita você tem cultura! – exclamou, implicante, fazendo-o novamente sorriu. – Conhece esgrima? – estava espantada.

- Eu tive sete anos de educação em esgrima Sra... – ele, obviamente, não sabia seu nome.

- Srta. Marah. Nicolle Marah – completou e ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Draco Malfoy – colocou a mão sobre o peito. – Encantado – disse, pegando-lhe a mão e dando um leve beijo. Nicolle riu.

- Se eu o conhecesse realmente diria que esta atitude não combina nada com você. Por isso estou impressionada – disse, divertida, espantando-o.

- Realmente eu devo ter causado uma péssima impressão – riu timidamente. Ela concordou com a cabeça. - Espero que me permita mudar a sua opinião sobre a minha pessoa – acrescentou, chamando a comissária. Ela observou a moça uniformizada vir até ele.

- Sim? – ela disse sem graça. – O Sr. deseja algo? – perguntou, a voz trêmula. Draco sorriu.

- Apenas me retratar. Eu realmente não fui um cavalheiro há alguns minutos – ela corou. Nicolle poderia gargalhar.

- Tudo bem senhor – disse, retirando-se para atender os passageiros da classe executiva. Draco se voltou para Nicolle.

- E então? Está mudada a imagem que fez de mim? – ela riu.

- Não. Não foi suficiente – disse de modo sincero. – Mas acho a sua capacidade de dissimular surpreendente, Sr. Malfoy – ele sorriu.

- Está aí algo de que posso me orgulhar. Draco – ela olhou dentro dos olhos cinzentos dele. – Me chame de Draco – ela sorriu. - E eu posso chamá-la de... – ela o interrompeu.

- De Srta. Marah. – implicou. Ele franziu a testa, ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Você está se divertindo às minhas custas ou o quê? – ele perguntou, fingindo aborrecimento.

- Ou o quê? – respondeu cinicamente. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios. Nicolle olhou para ele com um olhar inquisidor.

- O que você está indo fazer na Inglaterra? – ele perguntou.

- Talvez fosse mais inteligente, diante do fato de eu ser obviamente inglesa, que você me perguntasse o que eu vim fazer na Alemanha. Mas isso seria pedir demais de um homem eu um mundo terrivelmente machista como esse – disse, sorrindo. Ele avaliou o comentário.

- Isso foi algo especificamente contra a minha pessoa ou contra todos os homens? – perguntou maliciosamente.

- Entenda como preferir, ou conseguir – respondeu no mesmo tom de antes. Draco riu.

- Você é sempre assim? – perguntou, intrigado.

- Assim como? – ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Arredia? Agressiva? Mordaz? Bem, eu poderia passar o vôo todo enfileirando qualidades – ela riu.

- Bem, eu acho que é algo necessário na minha profissão – ele franziu a testa.

- E você faz... – gesticulou.

- Eu escrevo – aquilo para Draco era uma novidade.

- Eu também escrevo, desde os cinco anos, e daí? – disse sem compreender. Ela riu com vontade.

- Eu escrevo romances, Draco – ele tremeu ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome. Não compreendeu mas não queria que ela pensasse que era um completo idiota.

- Você tem algum livro seu aí com você? – ela sorriu.

- Sim. Eu tenho. Estou voltando de uma noite de autógrafos – ele não entendeu nada mas manteve a pose. Ela esticou um livro para ele, "Marcas do Destino" era o título. Embaixo dizia: "Mais um Best Seller de Nicolle Marah. Venda recorde em duas semanas." Ele sorriu. Nicolle abriu a capa e pegou uma caneta na bolsa. Ela sorriu e começou a dedicatória.

_"Para Draco Malfoy, Com Carinho! Nicolle Marah" _

Ele leu a dedicatória cuidadosamente. Deu um sorriso maroto.

- Carinho, é? – perguntou, ironizando. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você é terrível, sabia? – disse achando graça. – É a dedicatória padrão para fãs –emendou. Ele fingiu estar impressionado.

- Por isso você escreveu tão pouco? – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Quando você passa quatro horas sentada em uma cadeira, escrevendo dedicatórias para mais de trezentas pessoas, você precisa ser breve – ele riu.

- Então mais de trezentas pessoas já leram o seu livro? – implicou. – Estou impressionado.

- Você ficaria muito mais impressionado se lesse o livro. E eu também... – ela respondeu em tom superior. – Presumindo que a leitura esteja entre as suas atividades... – desafiou.

- Muito bem. Eu vou ler o seu romance, Nicolle. Quando pousarmos na Inglaterra eu já terei terminado – ela apertou os olhos.

- Impossível. Estamos quase chegando. Não daria tempo de... – ele a interrompeu.

- Isso é problema meu – disse abrindo o livro. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você não vai conseguir e, depois, como eu vou saber se você vai ter lido todo o livro ou não vai estar apenas passando as páginas? – ele pareceu concordar.

- É uma pergunta justa. Então façamos uma aposta. Eu vou ler o seu livro e, ao final da viagem, você vai me fazer uma pergunta sobre ele. Se eu acertar você vai até um pub tomar um café com conhaque comigo. Se eu errar eu faço o que você quiser... – disse, sorrindo. 

- Tentador! Não sei se devo torcer para você errar ou acertar... – disse, fechando os olhos e recostando-se para cochilar.

Ele engoliu em seco. Rapidamente recitou um feitiço que ampliou a sua velocidade de leitura em quatro vezes. Conseguiu terminar de ler o livro e, para sua surpresa tinha realmente se interessado pela estória. Ele a acordou delicadamente no exato momento em que o avião tocava o solo inglês.

- Pode me fazer a pergunta – disse, segurando o livro. Ela apertou os olhos.

- Você leu realmente? – ele ficou sério.

- Li sim. Pergunte... – ela torceu os lábios. Estudou a expressão dele.

- Eu não acredito que você leu – ele sacudiu a cabeça, indignado.

- Assim você me ofende. Eu dou a minha palavra como cavalheiro – ela riu.

- Está bem Draco. Eu vou facilitar para você. Você gostou do livro? – ele não entendeu nada.

- Eu achei fascinante. Mas você tem que fazer a pergunta – ela sorriu.

- Eu já fiz, Draco – ele ficou escandalizado. Esperava poder deixá-la impressionada com uma resposta correta.

- Mas eu realmente li... – disse enquanto os passageiros saíam pela porta.

- Nós vamos conversar sobre isso no café – ela piscou um olho e entregou a sua bagagem de mão para um Draco absolutamente abismado carregar.

Depois de tomar um demorado café no pub do aeroporto e conversarem demoradamente sobre o livro, esgrima, arte e muitos outros assuntos fascinantes, os dois se despediram. Nicolle acrescentou seu telefone na dedicatória do livro. Draco sorriu. Com certeza ligaria para ela. Ainda havia muito que descobrir sobre aquela mulher misteriosa.

Foi direto ao Ministério da Magia e assinou os papéis da anulação perante o Ministro. Não queria esperar mais e sentiu, para seu estranhamento, um grande alívio ao se tornar novamente um homem livre e desimpedido. Gina voltava a ser apenas mais uma Weasley pobretona e não precisava dividir nenhum dos seus bens com ela. Sorriu, colocando o documento de anulação no bolso, e foi para casa. Havia coisas mais úteis a se pensar, como que desculpa daria para ligar para aquela escritora trouxa.

Gina, por sua vez, ficou radiante ao receber o recado de seu irmão que já poderia ir até o Ministério e pegar a sua via do documento de anulação. Era novamente uma Weasley e não poderia estar mais feliz com isso.

Hermione, que estava passando a tarde na casa de Harry, treinando magia com a amiga, foi com ela até o Ministério. Gina não aparatava há tanto tempo que Mione achou melhor enviá-la via Flu. Seria melhor que Gina praticasse um pouco mais antes de aparatar para tão longe. Ela voltou feliz com o documento em mãos. Era novamente solteira agora e não tinha mais nenhum vínculo com Draco. Harry se sentiu particularmente aliviado ao vê-la livre do sobrenome Malfoy.

No dia do jantar Gina estava nervosa. Se arrumou da melhor forma que pôde, usava um vestido branco longo e decotado. Harry escolheu um belo terno e ela havia preferido ir para A Toca com uma chave de portal, afinal ficaria coberta de fuligem se fosse via Flu e ainda se sentia insegura demais para aparatar, ainda mais sendo a primeira vez que iria para casa em dois anos. Ele entregou o pedaço de pão velho a ela e o mundo sumiu sob os seus pés. Em segundos ela estava na sala d'A Toca.

Molly e Arthur a abraçaram com força e os seus outros irmãos se aproximaram, afagando a cabeça da irmã caçula e erguendo-a pela cintura como uma garotinha. Ela chorava de felicidade, passando de abraço em abraço, de beijo em beijo. Foi apresentada às cunhadas, revendo Penélope, Angelina e Katie, esposas de Percy, Fred e Jorge, respectivamente. Conheceu Lisa e Anne, esposas de Gui e Carlinhos. As duas eram trouxas e super simpáticas. Harry assistiu ao reencontro dela com a família, satisfeito, mas começou a sentir uma sensação de vazio que se estendeu durante todo o jantar e aumentou ainda mais quando Fred e Jorge colocaram sua mais nova invenção em prática: um aparelho de som bruxo. Rony arrastou Gina para o meio da sala e a fez rodar ao ritmo da música. Mione ria.

Harry observava o sorriso estampado no rosto da caçula Weasley. O jeito como ela estava feliz e à vontade em casa. A expressão que fez quando abriu o presente dos pais e recebeu uma nova varinha, especialmente encomendada, sob medida para ela, com o Sr. Olivaras. Ele nunca poderia tirá-la dali de novo. Não seria capaz de correr o risco de estragar tudo novamente e fazê-la infeliz. Não tinha esse direito. Pegou o embrulho com a surpresa que lhe pretendia fazer. Era Salt, tinha conseguido reaver o gato após quase duas semanas de um processo burocrático com o departamento trouxa de animais abandonados e de pagar uma fortuna maior do que o próprio preço do gato em multas e impostos. Colocou a caixa no chão, em um lugar que ela veria, e escreveu um bilhete para ela.

_"Gina,_

_Você encontrou a felicidade. Jamais poderia colocar o que você recuperou em risco. Por isso vou partir. Vou aceitar a proposta de emprego que recebi e dar aulas de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas em Durmstrang, na Bulgária. Parto esta noite. Eu te amo. Seja feliz! Espero que Salt lhe faça companhia._

H.P."

Ele deixou a caixa com o gato e o bilhete em um canto da sala e já ia saindo discretamente quando Hermione percebeu que algo estava errado.

- Aonde você vai Harry? – perguntou, intrigada, e ele disfarçou.

- Eu pensei em tomar um pouco de ar... – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Só depois que você me conceder esta dança – disse, arrastando-o para o meio da sala. Rony valsava alegremente com Gina. Mione deu duas voltas com Harry e parou ao lado do casal de irmãos. - Posso roubar meu marido um pouquinho? –perguntou para Gina, que soltou da mão de Rony e se colocou na frente de Harry.

Ele olhou dentro dos seus olhos castanhos. Gina fez menção de se encaixar nos braços dele, para dançar. Harry mal conseguiu suportar a mão dela sobre seu ombro. O toque queimava como fogo e o fazia se sentir zonzo e sem forças. Molly cutucou Arthur.

- Eles se amam – disse, abraçando o marido. – Como é que ainda não se acertaram? E fazem um casal tão lindo... – Arthur riu.

Harry ergueu os olhos para Gina. Ele tinha o olhar perdido e desesperado. Não sabia o que fazer. Depois de morar quase um mês com ela e fazer de tudo para fazê-la feliz tinha conseguido. E agora simplesmente se sentia vazio. Vazio e inadequado. Ela pôde ler algo errado no olhar dele.

- Harry? – ele se soltou dela.

- Eu não posso... Sinto muito... – olhou em volta. – Eu simplesmente não consigo... – disse, andando de costas, e desaparatou.

Gina ficou perplexa, Hermione trazia a caixa com Salt. Abriu a caixa e ficou muito feliz ao rever o gato, que se enrolou em suas pernas. Abriu o bilhete e ficou pálida. Entregou o papel a Hermione e saiu correndo para o quintal. Era mais fácil aparatar ao ar livre. Mione foi atrás.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou, curiosa, e Gina retirou a varinha nova das vestes.

- Eu vou recuperar o amor da minha vida – Mione sorriu, vendo que a amiga desaparatou perfeitamente.

"Boa sorte", ela pensou, lendo a carta de Harry. "Tomara que ele ainda não tenha partido."

Quando Gina chegou na casa ouviu barulhos no andar de cima. Ele estava fazendo as malas. Entrou no quarto e ficou parada na porta. Ele a olhou. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e fungava. Tentou ignorar a presença dela ali.

- Não faça isso – ela disse tristemente. Harry ergueu os olhos de novo.

- Você re-aprendeu a aparatar. E vai re-aprender e aprender muitas outras coisas... Isso é ótimo.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – perguntou num fio de voz.

Estava chorando. Ele se sentia totalmente impotente. Não podia fazer nada que a impedisse de estar daquele jeito.

- Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é, Gina – disse, suplicante, colocando a última mala sobre a cama e a fechando. Gina correu os olhos das malas para ele.

- Você vai embora? – perguntou, a voz embargada. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, dirigindo-se ao quarto de hóspedes para pegar o resto de suas coisas.

- Não tem cabimento algum eu ficar aqui. Você é independente agora. Está se dando bem com a sua família de novo. Eles vão cuidar bem de você...

- E aí você simplesmente vai me deixar... – disse, fungando. – Que conveniente de sua parte... - ele ficou aborrecido.

- Eu não te abandonei nunca. Não é agora que vou te abandonar. Eu só não posso ficar aqui. Eu tenho que ir – disse de forma não muito convincente. Ela o olhou, séria.

- Você vai fugir... –ele passou a mão por entre os cabelos.

- E se eu fugir? Que mal tem isso? Eu também não tenho direito de ser fraco, covarde? – perguntou, nervoso.

- Tem, Harry. Tem – ela o fuzilava com o olhar.

- E, depois, você não precisa mais de mim. Eu não serei capaz de fazer você feliz, Gina. Estou certo disso. Eu sempre estrago tudo – finalizou, justificando-se, e ela riu.

- Eu sempre vou precisar de você, Harry. Estou disposta a correr o risco e tentar... – pensou alto; ele franziu a testa.

- O que você disse? - ela já tinha dito. Agora não podia mais voltar atrás.

- Você me fez uma promessa – ele se virou para ela. – Eu estou pedindo que você a quebre Harry – ele arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Gina, você quer que eu...

- Eu quero que você me toque, Harry. Que você me ame – ele não esperou que ela dissesse mais nada.

Foi rápido ao seu encontro, segurou-a em seus braços e a beijou com força, pressionando a boca na dela, sentindo os lábios doerem. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, enlaçando o pescoço dele com os braços. Roçavam uma língua na outra com uma intensidade quase agressiva. Mal podiam respirar.

Harry a ergueu pela cintura e Gina passou as pernas em volta dele. Sem parar de beijá-la, ele a carregou até as almofadas do tapete. Gina ajoelhou à sua frente, ajudando-o, ansiosa, a se livrar do paletó do terno que usava. Então o puxou para si pela gravata. Ele riu, afrouxando o nó e a tirando por cima da cabeça enquanto Gina se ocupava de abrir sua camisa. Harry mergulhou os lábios entreabertos no pescoço dela e desceu para o seu decote enquanto tateava, sôfrego, os botões do vestido. Por fim desistiu dos modos delicados e os forçou, espalhando os botões pelo chão. Ela riu enquanto lhe desafivelava o cinto e com mãos trêmulas lhe desabotoava a calça. Ele rolou no chão, deixando-a ficar por cima, montada sobre ele. Livrou-se da parte de baixo da roupa enquanto ela soltava os cabelos sobre os ombros.

- Você é maravilhosa... – disse, segurando-a pelos quadris.

Ergueu o corpo e beijou os lábios entreabertos dela. Gina enfiou a mão por entre os cabelos dele e deixou-se cair para o lado, em cima de uma almofada, puxando-o para cima de si. Ele tinha o desejo estampado no olhar mas ainda assim estava hesitante.

- Ponha as mãos em mim, Harry. Eu sou sua... – disse, lânguida, quase suplicante.

Gina conduziu a mão dele até ela, deixando-o lhe proporcionar ondas crescentes de prazer. Rolou os olhos castanhos febris para cima e mordeu os lábios, em êxtase. Ele não resistiu mais e a buscou para si, unindo-se subitamente a ela. Gina gemeu, sôfrega nos braços dele. Sentiu o coração dele bater depressa contra o próprio peito.

A explosão veio rápida porém infinitamente intensa, quase os fazendo gritar. Deixando ambos sem fôlego, prostrados, um sobre o outro, no tapete do quarto de hóspedes. Quando conseguiram finalmente recompor o compasso da respiração Harry falou primeiro.

- Eu espero que você sinceramente não mude de idéia. Não creio que possa suportar perder você de novo. Não depois disso... – ela riu.

Harry deitou de lado, apoiou-se no braço esquerdo e se virou para ela, que permanecia deitada de barriga para cima, apenas tinha virado o rosto para ele.

- Você quer se casar comigo, Harry Potter? – ela perguntou de supetão, com simplicidade, e ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Assim não vale. Eu quem devia ter feito essa pergunta a você – disse, fazendo carinho no rosto ainda afogueado dela. Gina pegou a mão direita dele e lhe beijou a palma, detendo-a na sua.

- Então? Isso é um sim? – perguntou em tom jocoso, ele riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

- É um sim. E o que eu posso negar a você? Ainda mais agora... – ela sorriu, satisfeita.

- Eu te amo... – disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes. Ele se inclinou e lhe beijou os lábios rubros de levinho.

- Eu também amo você.

Ela sorriu. Deslizou a mão direita dele até a parte inferior da sua barriga, repousando-a ali, sob a dela.

- Vocês... – ela o corrigiu e Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Gina, isso significa que... – ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu tenho uma partezinha sua crescendo aqui dentro de mim. Eu descobri ontem, fiz um teste trouxa. Estava desconfiada – disse, feliz. Ele abriu um sorriso, acariciando sua barriga.

- E o que eu vou poder fazer para te compensar por ter me feito o homem mais feliz da face da Terra? – ela deu um sorrisinho maroto e empurrou a mão dele mais para baixo.

- Faz amor comigo – disse, dengosa.

- De novo? Agora? – perguntou, surpreso.

- Agora. E para sempre... – respondeu, recebendo-o em si.

Se amaram devagar e ternamente dessa vez. Sem a menor pressa. Tinham a certeza de uma vida toda pela frente e a passariam juntos. Pendurado na parede, o quadro de Gina parecia ter adquirido outro tom, outra vida. Se parassem e o olhassem veriam que a "Ruiva Triste" sorria agora.

FIM

Continua em: Para Sempre Não É O Bastante


End file.
